The Darkest Light
by ocmanda
Summary: Hermione finds herself in the past battling against the darkness raging within her soul. She has one goal and that is to kill the man who has destroyed her world, she just needs to determine who that man is. Will she be able beat the darkness or will she have to make a home inside of it? what will happen when a dog comes clawing at her door?
1. The Elder Wand

_ *cough**sighs and shy's away from Ron's angry glare*_

_ "You killed me! You killed me before the story even started!"_

_ "Well…*mumbling*"_

_"What? I'm sorry I couldn't hear you over my heart suddenly stopping seeing as I am no longer alive!"_

_ "Well if you weren't always such a bloody prat to Hermione then maybe I would have let you live."_

_ "Say it now Manda before I storm out and leave you to watch the destruction of Hermiones life alone, because I am no longer in it"_

_"I am not saying it!"_

_"Say it or I will" Ron stuck his tongue out at the disgruntled woman._

_"FINE! I do not own the Harry Potter series it is the work of JKR. I am just a lowly writer that will probably keep adding things to past chapters to make you all keep rereading every single one of them."_

_"Good, now bye" Ron stormed away into the white clouds of hell leaving the fan fic writer all by herself._

_*sighing*"This is the story called 'The Darkest Light' it will have mature scenes and foul language. I don't own any of the characters. Also, this is an AU and I will most likely muck some things up… o well"_

Sorry I love when authors put these things in their work. Okay so I have revised chapter one yet again. No major changes just words here and there. I hope it's a good story. I have no base plan to where it'll go, so yeah… sorry I am so bad at updating. I like reading fan fiction so much that my desire to write is squashed by my need to read.

_"Beware that, when fighting monsters, you yourself do not become a monster... for when you gaze long into the abyss. The abyss gazes also into you." ― Friedrich Nietzsche_

* * *

Chapter One: The Rickety Wood

* * *

The abandoned rickety house swayed back and forth with the wind, but the night was silent and the moon has never shined so bright. No sound dared to wake the night, and not even one animal was asleep, because a much more dangerous predator was alive stalking the grounds. They could taste it, death pouring from every branch. No creature dared to go near the treacherous shack, for an evil more powerful than Merlin was resting with its walls. The moon was casting sharp dark shadows throughout all the forest, hiding the dangerous shack within its vast void.

Hermione sat there staring at the elder wand with a perplex look upon her face. The dark wood felt so warm and alive in her hands. It seemed to be shaking with delight, vibrating and screaming to be used. Though she did not dear flick her wrist and cast any spells, for she was still concerned with how the wand came into her possession.

She did just escape from the snakes pit so her mind was a little unhinged. However, she was pretty sure she did not acquire the wand there; Lucius Malfoy's wand looked nothing and felt nothing like this, his is the only wand she made off with after her entrapment.

_Harry broke you, threw you off of a bridge and into a rocky blacken river… how in the world did you end up in my purse?_

The bed creaked loudly as Hermione shifted slightly on the old rotten mattress. The frame of the bed was bending even under the pressure of her frail frame. The wooden walls had paint peeling off, reaching, and trying to get away from the darkness brewing in the room.

Her hands could not stop roaming over the bead like structures, taking in every dip and curve. It felt like silk, so soft. There were several cracks along the hilt. They looked so deep that she wondered if she could see the core, but the darkness within seemed to keep going. It seemed to draw her in, whispering her name, and all she could do was stare. Little did she know that her face was getting closer and closer to the wand and thus the darkness.

She felt like the darkness was wrapping around her, kissing her, loving her, and giving her a home. She could feel its arms holding her tight, whispering about how everything was going to be alright. All she had to do was open her heart to it. All she had to do was use the wand. All she had to do was accept her fate.

The walls were vibrating with so much magic that Harry was sure they were going to collapse, though he has seen stranger things with Hermione. They've been on the run ever since the fall of Voldemort. Harry was sure he had seen every way possible of destroying a house.

_We were foolish, thinking the death eaters would surrender. We were hunted in day light by them. Hermione, she knew, from the first encounter in dean's forest, that the grey path was the right path._

Harry tried to go back to his reading but several old worn paintings crashed to the floor, singling that Hermione was under major distress. He leapt out of the soggy broken chair and raced toward the crumbling and withered stairs. They almost buckled under his feet but he kept going, hoping to get to Hermione before she blew the house up…again.

So suddenly her door flew open, her neck snapping up, and instantly a stinging curse left her lips just as Harry's eyes landed on the wand.

His eyes widen and fear took hold. He remembered that wand. Remembered how much it consumed him the moment he held it. He remembered how his soul felt like it was being torn apart when he snapped it, but so light and free when the pain sank away to just his heart.

"Hermione wha-. " The spell hit him square in the chest. The force was so powerful that he flew backward smacking into the wooden walls of the shack they were hiding in. The wall gave away and Harry found himself falling two stories to the shrubs below. Just as he hit the ground everything turned white. The house, the ground, the sky, and the earth all turned a burning white.

Just as quickly, darkness and power filled Hermione. As she gasped for breath it filled her every pore. She felt like every fiber in her body was being filled and then bursting with energy. She was in so much pain. It felt as though her body was being torn apart. Her skin felt as though it was being peeled off slowly and every bone broken. Though soon, that power and darkness become so suffocating that she was clawing at her skin, trying to release some of the energy that made her feel like she was about to explode. She was screaming but no sound was made and there was no air to make it.

In an instant she landed with a bang on hard wood floors, gasping for air, and sweat pouring off of her. Her body was in agony with energy, she was sure that if anyone touched her, they would be electrocuted. It felt like little tiny bugs were running all over her skin and taking bites out of her.

She was drawing her breathes in quick spurts; it seemed like no matter how much she pulled in there was not enough. It was like every breath just added a brick upon her chest.

Noise, like a fly, invaded her ears; the buzzing enveloped her, consuming her, and shaping her into a whole new being. It was a darker one, full of bitterness, and hate. It brought forth her darkest needs, her darkest wants.

It was all too much. The darkness was too much. The buzzing was all too much. She needed to see. She needed to move. She needed to kil-.

Her eyes snapped opened and a bright glaring light making it impossible to see. She blinked several times trying to make her eyes adjust to the annoying invasion.

Thunder and lightning suddenly broke outside the walls of Hogwarts. They were crashing to the ground and deafening all the students. The light was so bright that spots danced before all their eyes.

Books were rattling and falling from the highest shelves in the library. Lilly screams echoed throughout the halls as a bolt of lightning crashed through the stain glass window and landed in the middle of the library, missing a first year by a few inches. The poor girl fell to the ground in a fright and took several others with her.

Lilly was so focused on the first year that she didn't notice a small broken woman lying on the floor, gasping for breath as light poured out of her mouth. She didn't notice the woman clawing at her throat, nor did she notice that right when the woman's eyes snapped open the thunder stopped. She finally noticed the dangerous woman when the light subdued and she laid there gasping with people all around her. She also noticed that the woman's clothes were way to big and extremely dirty, with what seemed to be dried blood caked all over them.

People were standing all around Hermione, staring wide eyed, and acting like she just sprouted antlers… her hand flew to the top of her, checking for antlers. She never knew with magic. She was sure there was nothing worse than antlers, she was wrong.

Ever so slowly Hermione rose from the ground. Every joint and muscle was screaming in pain; everything that could crack, cracked. However, she could not focus on the pain pulsing through her bones. No, she was more worried about the room full of strangers aiming their wands at her and shooting questions.

An intense need was welling up in her chest to attack. To kill. To survive. To protect herself from these threats. She swore she could feel sparks coming off her body. She could not think. Their voices were filling her mind. Not allowing her the chance to reflect. Not allowing her to process anything. Not allowing her the ability to reason. The noise!

"Quiet!" she voice ran clear throughout the room. And every single person's mouths snapped shut, their eyes going wide. The sound of glass cracking was the only noise to fill the room. They all looked ready to run for their lives, but all she could think about was the silence. The wonderful, peaceful, silence.

The silence was ended by Professor Dumbledore storming in; his hair seemed to stand on end like hers, and his wand drawn at his side. The doors he swung open had smacked against the walls, you could hear the wood splintering under the impact. He stood tall with wind blowing his robe and hair around him. He stood towering with power that radiated from him.

Their quick calculating eyes caught the fact that they held the same wand, and were equally matched in power. It was a surprise to Dumbledore to feel such strong magic like his own. It was also a surprise to Hermione to be just as strong, if not stronger than Dumbledore.

Dumbledore could see the darkness rolling off of her. Her eyes getting darker the closer he got to her. She seemed like a simple frighten girl. However, her brown wavy hair that flowed down to her waist was matted and snarled together, her plain clothing was worn and filthy, and scars marred not only her skin but her soul. Though, what caused him the most alarm was the wand in her hand, his wand, the elder wand.

He knew in that instant she was from the future. He even knew that even without that wand she was an even match for him. She was powerful and she has been through such hardship that it shaped her to be a weapon. She would kill anyone that stepped within her path. He wouldn't, no; he liked others to do the killing so that his wand stayed blood free.

The people around them were staring wild-eyed at the woman in front of them. She reeked with danger. Many wanted to run but were rooted to the ground with fear. The marauders stared in awe, as did the Slytherins.

Sirius was transfixed on her scars; they littered all of her body, each on having its own story. It intoxicated him, seeing such a dangerous creature, he wanted her. He wanted to be smothered with the danger she possessed, and to bask in the challenge she would present.

They all noticed the static taking over the room, putting everyone on edge. Everyone felt full of energy, and for that moment, held the mindset that they could rule the world. Her darkness was filling everyone, taking over their very souls. All of them were imaging their deepest darkest wants…

_I want James to kill for me; he seems keen to do everything else, and this would show his true feelings…_

_I want to kill Lilly Evens. No one would take a second glance at the death of a Mudblood. I could just bump into her above the stairs and Oo dear there she goes! Head girl would be mine next year…_

_I wonder when father will allow me to join our Dark Lord. I'm just itching to slice into a Mudblood whore…_

_I wonder if Professor McGonagall would notice me enlarging a smaller living room set. Transfiguration is just too hard!..._

Hermione slowly approached Dumbledore and lowered her head in greeting, but never breaking eye contact. She would never submit to this man again.

"Dumbledore, I am Hermione Granger, you were expecting me." She smiled, flashing all her teeth dangerously. The darkness was bubbling in her chest. Her wand was sending dangerously green sparks out of the tip.

"Ms. Granger, It is a pleasure to have you at Hogwarts. I see the portkey was bumpier than intended?" his stupid eyes were twinkling, and his yellow and orange robes were blinding her. Merlin she hated this old wind bag. He stood high and arrogant like he was the king of the hill. Well she would just need to displace him.

"It is an honor Headmaster to be received into Hogwarts, and yes it was rather bumpy" she sneered at him. Her head tilted to the side inspecting him, trying to find a weak spot, while taking apart his very soul. His had an empty pathetic soul that ruined so many lives. He needed to die, because it would allow so many others to live.

She eyes darkened, no longer able to control the rage within. A growl ripped from her lips, and instantaneously Dumbledore took her wrist and dragged her from the room, which broke the hold her energy had on the students.

Annoyance and fury were bursting through her body. A need to harm the man who she blamed for the destruction of her life was overwhelming.

_He was liar! He raised us all to be slaughtered like cattle. He didn't prepare us for the war. He gave vague half-truths, which led to us running around Britain. He knew he was dying. He should have just told us the information we needed to know. Instead he gave us a stupid fairy tale and an inkling to where the Horcruxes were._

Everyone stared after the Headmaster and the mystery woman Hermione; they have never seen the old man move that fast. The Marauders have never heard anyone but Remus snarl in such a way. The sound went right to Sirius groin and with a groan turned to James.

"I must have a piece of that woman." The firstborn black said with a smirk.

"Just be careful Padfoot, because her bite seems worse than your bark." A loopy smile pulled at James lips.

"I like the ones that bite." The heart-throb winked at James.

"Yeah but you've never had one that bit off arms." Peter inserted from the side.

They all chuckled as they watched the two most powerful wizards run from the scene.

The students in the library chuckled with the boys, but they were all still disturbed by the thoughts that plagued their minds moments ago.

* * *

*_door slams Ron storms in*_

"_You turned her into an Evil bitch!"_

_*sucks in air, shocked look upon her face*_

"_I did no such thing. I am merely putting her in a darker role. It is only logical that they would kill some Death eaters! Molly killed Bellatrix's. People die in war."_

"_Well what happened with Harry?" Ron crossed his arms over his chest trying to look threatening but failed._

"_Hmm? What? Who's Harry?" A dark smile took over the girls face_

"_Do you kill Harry?!" he screamed his face becoming an unnatural red._

"_No" she sputtered. "He's just hiding."_

"_Well what was with the whole enlarging furniture being the darkest want of a student? The rest were about death."_

"_*blushing*It was a Hufflepuff, they're too nice to kill anyone."_

_*Snorting*"That's just what they want us to believe. Hufflepuff's are deadly google it."_

"_So let's go over to the next chapter and see death!... *Ron glares* or not"_

_Ron and the writer went hand in hand to door, but only to stop when the fan fiction writer remembered something._

"_Thank you all for following and the reviews. I LOVE YOU!"_


	2. The Hallway

"Oi Writer! Anyone special in this chapter?" Fred asked from the cloud of hell door.

"No just Hermione and some background." Fred nodded and left with no further inquiry.

"Don't own it belongs to JKR. It's an AU with violence and language."

* * *

"Distrust all in whom the impulse to punish is powerful."

― Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

Chapter 2: The Hallway

The sky seemed to be pulsing with darkness. The moon was over casted with dark blue clouds making it near impossible to use to navigate the dark halls. The candles on the walls flickered out, every student in the halls stopped wide-eyed, it was near impossible to see. The thundering of footsteps instilled a deep fear and all the students moved back to hind on the wall within the deepest shadows.

Dumbledore dragged her down the halls of the castle, their feet slapping loudly on the stone floors. He was running so fast that Hermione was sure he was going to pull her arm off. She kept trying to tug free but the old man's grip was too tight, and she was certain there would be bruises to show for it. She would leave some of her own though on the old man before the night was through.

As they raced down the hall the candles roared back to life in their wake, burning so high that students were sure some sort of fire would start. The students lining the halls watched as the two figures plowed through. Everyone knew the orange flash of color belonged to Dumbledore, because only he would wear such bright colors. The women in dirty muggle clothing, no one knew, and they wondered if she was going to be their next defense teacher. Their previous one only lasted a month before he stormed out yelling about pixies, and Dumbledore has yet to find a brave enough soul to take on the job.

Whispers followed Hermione down the hall; it was making her terribly paranoid to have this many people standing around. She was already feeling uneasy with being in a castle that was destroyed in her time. Though what made her most uneasy was the vast amount of dead people she has already met. It all fueled her rage. So many innocent people were going to be dead in a matter of years.

It was all Dumbledore's fault.

None of these people would have been dead if he would have done what was right. He knew Tom was evil the moment he brought him to the school. He knew it was Tom that opened the chamber and killed Moaning Myrtle. He allowedHagrid to take the blame. And he did this all for what? So that he could keep an eye on the young boy that was "missed guided".

She did not even want to get started on what he did to Harry! Raising him to be slaughtered, forcing Harry to live at his aunt's house, and then not even training him properly! She was Hermione Granger! She did research on the magic Dumbledore used to keep Harry safe, it would have worked with anyone the Potters considered family. Remus or Sirius would have been able to keep Harry safe. Sirius in his ancestral home would have been able to keep him even safer than the magic used at the Dursleys. And to not even visit him, to make sure he was being properly treated.

She loved Harry to death but the only spell he used efficiently was expelliarmus. Yes, he knew vast amount of others, and was rather good with them, but when they were deep in battle, he just kept stealing peoples wands. It was Hermione that dealt the killing blow.

Halfway through their time on the run she realized that no matter what these "pure bloods" would keep coming after them. Even ifVoldemort fell, they would keep fighting, just like how they kept fighting after Dumbledore's death.

She felt no remorse as the killing curse left her lips. At first she did. At first she cried when she killed the scavenger that found them in the forest of Dean right after Ron left. However, those feelings quickly went away when she saw Fred get crushed by the wall. She had just dueled and stung Fred's murder, but she did not kill him, because Ron was by her side, he had never seen her kill someone before.

Like Hermione expected the war did not end with Voldemort's death. No, it seemed to get more vicious. There was more death on their side every day. The first one that really hit home was Ginny.

She was captured during the final battle, no one knew what had come of her, and a few days later she was dropped off at St. Mungo'sdead. Harry shut down afterwards and it fell to Hermione to man the war.

She did what needed to be done and she hid what she did from everyone.

The taste of blood never left her mouth. Her wand became agitated with her, but never even considered rejecting her. Hermione would always go to Death Eater sightings by herself, and kill as many as she could. It was easy to get rid of the bodies. She used a simple high acidic potion that took only moments to eat the flesh and bones of the Wizards.

She became numb to the killing, but she always kept a souvenir, their wand. She had a large pile in her beaded bag that was hidden deep in her sock.

Hermione Granger was a killer, but if that meant that the person next to her lived then she would lose herself. She would give her soul so that the person next to her kept theirs intact and also kept their lives.

* * *

"Well nothing exciting happened here." Fred spoke from a cloud shaped couch.

"I was stuck when I wrote this. Let's not talk about the horribleness of it."

"Thanks for the follows and reviews and favorites."


	3. The Wrath

"Well Miss I do hope that this chapter has a little more depth than the last one. You are writing a story, are not?" Severus looked down on the writer. His cold eyes were sharp and full of disdain.

"I'm sorry Professor, and yes this chapter is extra long to make up for that poor chapter before it."

"Good see to that this digression does not happen again." He turned on his heal and left the writer in a puddle of tears!

"I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does. This story is an AU."

"Hope you enjoy"

* * *

"You have your way. I have my way. As for the right way, the correct way, and the only way, it does not exist."

― Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

Chapter Three: The Wrath

Remus sat in his hospital bed extremely restless from his night out with the full moon. All he wanted was sleep, chocolate, and a book. Though he couldn't sleep, he couldn't stomach chocolate at the moment, and his vision was blurry so he couldn't read. It was a weekend so he was happy that not many people were in the infirmary. However, moments later the doors were thrown up and closed just as suddenly.

In one fluid motion Dumbledore threw the dark witch several feet into a wooden chair hoping the old thing would hold her weight. Her head snapped back and Remus winced at the sound of her lungs gasping for breath

"Poppy!" Dumbledore yelled, he did not wait for a response as he called out the next order. "Get my potion." He barked out.

The chair creaked dangerously under her weight. Her hair whipped backwards and her breath came whooshing out of her lungs. She recovered quickly though. In war you could not lay and nurse you're wounds as others fought for their lives around you. You got up and you fought past the dizziness and the urgent need for air.

He was surprised when she got up still struggling to breath and started dueling Dumbledore, the spells she was firing off started as a whisper but soon became a full roar. He was even more taken back by the killing curses that left her lips so easily. He could smell the hate and rage flowing off of her.

She attacked like a wild animal that was starved for months. She was out for blood and right now the man she hated the most in the world was in front of her. She would have his head.

He responded in kind

The nurse ran quickly to her personal storage cringing when she heard the duel start in her hospital room. If any of her patients got harmed there would be hell.

Dumbledore had energy crackling around him, and waves of power were rolling off of him. The women behind him though… she was a bomb waiting to explode. The amount of danger and power coming off of her was suffocating, and Remus found himself gasping for breath and searching for a hiding spot. This woman's aurora screamed alpha.

Hermione had never seen Dumbledore duel before. To be honest she always assumed the man just stole the elder wand off of a sleeping boy. However, she was met with power, though it was restrained drastically, it was still a wild uncontrollable power. He didn't want to hurt her. He just wanted to stop the spell from hurting the others in the room and himself. He would be dammed if this little girl killed him with his own wand.

She was firing killing curse after killing curse but none were landing on the old man. Anger was swelling in her ready to explode, when all of a sudden she was tackled to the side landing with a smack on the hard stone floor. Her wand whizzed out of her hand and a scream of pure rage ripped through her throat. She would have the hide of whoever dared to intervene.

His wolf was whinny and roaring at the woman. How dare she try to kill Dumbledore! In one motion he was out of his bed tackling the wild woman to floor.

His wolf was screaming at him to kill her, to bit her, and to rip her apart. The scream she gave however, caused him to pause and he envisioned his wolf tucking tail and running.

Dumbledore was right there grabbing the woman by the jaw and shoving a potion that was pure white down her throat.

It was instant change in the amount of darkness rolling off of her, but it wasn't a complete change. She still had anger and hate rolling off of her, but it seemed her murderess edge was gone… for now.

"Get off of me!" Hermione shrieked. She was pissed. She almost had him but no this dopey teen fucking tackled her and ruined what was possibly her only chance at killing this man. She shoved him off and with a tug got her face free from Dumbledore.

"Don't you dare ever touch me again." Dumbledore recoiled from her. She dusted herself off and stood tall eye Remus. Again the change was instant and a smile graced her lips, everyone was taken aback by the sudden change. This women was more complex then Remus cared to even comprehend.

"Hello Mr. Lupin, Madam Pomfrey" she nodded at both of them. They both did the same back, not knowing how she knew them, but too scared to challenge or ask.

Hospital room was in disarray. Several beds were over turned, others had stuffing oozing out, and one was on fire. The walls had scorch marks marring the stones, some stones were completely gone. The medicine cabinet's glass was shattered. Madam Pomfrey shook her head very upset with the amount of damage and how much work would be needed to restore her infirmary.

"Mrs. Granger lets go to my office and we can discuss this unfortunate event." She nodded reluctantly while he turned to Remus. "I can be assured this incident does not make it to ears out of this room?" Remus nodded but knew the moment that he got the chance he was telling his friends. By the twinkle in his eye he knew Dumbledore knew this just as well.

Dumbledore took the dangerous woman through the floo in Madam Pomfrey's office not trusting her to walk through the halls at this moment. What would be her reaction if she came across another person she disliked?

When Hermione stepped through the floo she had to stop herself from attacking the man in front of her again. His office looked the same from the last time she saw it, which was really roughly twenty years in the future, though he did have more books during her time. Everything was shiny and new as well. The last time she saw this room it was caked with soot and blown to pieces. The portraits of the older Head Masters were staring her, some in anger, and some in curiosity.

"Mrs. Granger please have a seat, and tell me how you come by my wand and the past?" he was quick to the point as he preached high in his throne. He offered her a lemon drop, so much like her own Dumbledore would, though she knew better and didn't taken one. During her time, after his death, she had the remaining lemon drops tested and was shocked, but not really, that they were coated in the truth potion.

Fox was preached on his sitting area looking at her with mixed emotions. He couldn't decide if he wanted to sleep or watch her more. After a few more looks he decided on sleeping she wasn't going to harm the Head Master.

"No thank you. I don't like being drugged." He looked taken back but didn't approach the subject. He was more inclined to keep the peace then question how she knew about his lemon drops.

"Please Mrs. Granger." He nodded his head eager to hear her story.

So Hermione started. Harry told her everything that happened with Dumbledore, even though the old man told him not too. He always stressed to Harry to tell no one of their lessons. Which was stupid how was I going to help him find everything if I had no information about the Dark Lords life.

"Well you see it all started with a little boy named Tom Riddle. He was a very dark boy and viewed muggles beneath him, even before he knew that he himself wasn't a muggle. He lived in an orphanage because his mother, who was a witch, died and his father refused to care for him. You see she used a love potion to ensnare him, and under that same love potion became pregnant with Tom. A child conceived under a love potion has an unfortunate side effect, they can't love. Also, it did not help that he never experienced it either. The orphanage was a rather cruel place."

Dumbledore stared wide-eyed at the witch in front of him. He told no one of Tom Riddle, hoping that after he saved the boy, he could go back to being Tom and no one would connect him to being Voldemort. The witch in front of him would ruin those plans.

"You brought him to Hogwarts where he was taken with a deep hunger for the dark arts. I'm not sure how but he opened the chamber of secrets and tried to kill the muggle born children. A girl died Myrtle and you allowed them blame Hagrid. They snapped his wand. Though you knew he didn't open the chamber, you didn't say a word. No you hoped that with lemon drops you could help the boy through his darkness and his taste for blood."

Dumbledore dropped the small smile on his lips. How she knew about the chamber as beyond him. If anyone knew that he could have stopped the boy, they would surly snap his wand. He would have to silence her somehow…

"He wanted to live forever you see. He wanted to rule the wizarding world, and he wanted the muggle's and mudblood's to lie at his feet. He started gather likeminded purebloods and half-bloods. He made Horcruxes, seven."

Dumbledore dropped his wand to his lap, dread consuming his heart. It was too late. It was too late to save the boy if he was that far gone. His sole wasn't whole anymore.

"And through the years battles have broken out. All of your students are basically killed.'

"James Potter and Lilly Evens marry and they have a son. To which you raised as a cattle after they died. There was a prophecy that Harry would be the only one able to kill the Dark Lord. He killed the Potters and tried to kill Harry, but because Lilly sacrificed herself for him, he was untouchable. The killing curse rebounded and Voldemort was killed."

Dumbledore was pursing his lips at the young women.

"You sent him to live with Lilly sister, who raised him like a house elf. You also allowed Sirius Black to be imprisoned for twelve years. I don't even want to get into the amount of times Harry almost died because of you and how many times Severus Snape stepped in and tried to save us."

Dumbledore dropped the non-tainted lemon drop in his lap. He knew of the relationship between Lilly and her sister. The 6th year perfect often chose to stay during the Christmas holiday, because she did not want to deal with her magic hating sister. Why on earth would Sirius Black be imprisoned? Unless he was not loyal to the light, he was always weary of the boy; his parents were true followers of Voldemort. Severus why on earth? His love for the Dark Arts was concerning, Dumbledore was sure that the boy was going to join Tom.

"Don't even get my started on how much you used Severus!"

Though she did, she told him everything. She told him how he lied about Harrys 'blood' protection. She told him about how he allowed the boy to humiliate Severus so deeply that he turned to Voldemort out of a need for acceptance. How he him put through life altering situations so he could know small tidbits of information about Voldemort. How he forced Severus to work with a boy who made him relive the most horrible times of his life with just looking at him. How he allowed Lilly and James to be killed on that night, knowing from Severus that the dark lord was coming for them. How Sirius sent twelve years in Azkaban and then died because Harry wasn't being properly trained. Then she told him about their time on the run. How he gave them little to no information on how to find let alone destroy the Horcruxes.

When she got to the part where she started killing the death eaters he became unsettled.

"How could you! That is not the way of the light. Killing!" his face was turning purple with rage and all Hermione could do was smirk.

"Let me tell you a something Dumbledore. Almost everyone on the light side died and only a few on the death eater's side died. You died, James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Minerva, all of the teachers basically, and about 90% of the senior class of 97', and 98'. The Weasley family was wiped out. Severus Snape. And there is more. So many more. Fred Weasley died because I hesitated to kill his killer. He was crushed by a wall because I didn't want the man I loved to know that I started killing the death eaters that were trying to kill us.'

"This is war and everything goes in war. Death is at our door, and I refuse to die now, because you think a slap on the wrist will be enough. It was never enough! The Dark Lord fell but they did not stop. They reorganized. Stunning them on the field wasn't enough, because a second later they would be back up. Sending them to Azkaban wasn't enough, because they would break out or walk out the door. The only option left was to kill them so that when your back was turned they wouldn't stick a knife in it."

Dumbledore sat there staring at what he first assumed was a meek little girl, but was really a warrior. He knew what needed to be done, but he did not like it. He didn't know if he could do it. He did not know if he could allow it to happen.

"I would like you to stay here at Hogwarts. Help me end this war before it becomes too much." His voice was gentle but held conviction. He was not going to let the war go as far as it did in her time. He would allow this woman to kill the boy he tried so hard to save. He would allow her to do what he could never. However, he was not going to let others be killed.

"Mrs. Granger, would you consider being the new defense against the dark arts teacher here at Hogwarts? We seem to be in need of one after a rather surprising pixie problem." The twinkle was no more in his eye, instead they held determination. It held sadness. It held guilt.

"Also, Ms. Granger I will not apologize for what has transpired in the future. You are right this is war and sacrifices needed to be made to win. Also, information needed to be scrambled, for the fact that allegiances are hard to come by and even then they are paper thin. You may sleep in the infirmary tonight and tomorrow we shall get you settled in." He nodded at her singling an end to the conversation.

She understood what he was saying and if she was ever able to look past the fact that she was at the rough end of that rope, she would no longer look at him in anger. They were alike but so different. She would never sacrifices someone else's life, only her own. He would allow everyone to die before stepping to the edge himself. His death in her future wasn't willing; he did not know touching the ring would cause that effect. If he did, she was sure he would have had someone else put it on before himself.

Remus waited impatiently for his friend to show up that night, he needed to tell them about the new woman at Hogwarts. He held no doubt that Sirius would love her and most likely get into her knickers. His fellow Marauders****has been working his way through the female population at Hogwarts since he hit puberty.

He didn't have to wait long because the doors of the infirmary opened slowly and shut with no visible person to make it through. Though he knew better and could smell better. Sirius, James, and Peter were making their way to Remus's bed stepping on each other's toes. The cloak worked great when they were children but now it was a hassle fitting under.

When they determined that no one else was in the room, Sirius threw the cloak off and flung himself on the bed nearest to Remus.

"You'll never guess what happened in the Library." Sirius barked out. He was lying on his side with his midnight black hair falling in his eyes, which shined the brightest blue. James sat by Moony's feet his glasses a skewed on his face as he battled to fold the cloak. Peter took the next bed folding his feet under himself.

"You were in the Library and you didn't die?" Remus fired back. Sirius would never step in a library unless under extreme need. Like a bird trying to run away from him.

Sirius ignored Remus and started his tale about the women who fell out of the sky.

"She was breath taking." he signed and smiled dreamily at Remus.

"No wonder you love her, she practically has a neon sign above her head pointing 'danger you will be killed if you touch'." Remus remarked. He would rather have Sirius kiss Snape than trying to get into the new witches knickers.

"I met her as well." Remus told Sirius with emotions on his face while he stared at his finger nails. The woman scared him and he would rather not have his friend know this.

"What?! Tell me about my future wife Remus. Did she say anything about me?" Sirius jumped off of his bed and practically sat right on top of Remus, eagerly waiting for any information about this new girl. James was almost displaced from the sudden movment.

"Well I was laying here talking with Poppy when all of a sudden Dumbledore threw the doors open and proceeded to toss her into a chair. He then yelled out for Poppy to "get his potion.' All the while the women who couldn't even breathe got up and started dueling Dumbledore. She was using the killing curse on him and he was able to dodge them all. I tackled her to the ground and Dumbledore shoved this pure white potion down her throat. Whatever the potion was seemed to work, she no longer was trying to kill him. Though, she still had extreme amounts of hatred poring off of her. She even knew mine and Poppy's names." James and Sirius eyes were the size of saucers by the end of the story.

"I don't think she is someone you want to get on a personal base with Sirius. Her aurora was a solid gray, she is not good news. She may even be in You-Know-Who's gang." Remus was very concerned for his friend. He loved anything in a skirt and if that thing in a skirt was dangerous, he loved her more.

"Also, my wolf wanted to submit to her, even though it also wanted to kill her." Remus added trying to talk his friend back to the land of sane. The fact that his wolf recognized her as authority was not something to take lightly.

"She knew your name?" was all that Sirius asked. His face was clouded with jealousy.

"Did you seriously take only that from my story? She used the killing curse several times on Dumbledore, she has a dark aurora, and my wolf hates but listens to her. She is bad news. Like Slytherin bad news." Remus hoped his friend was listening to him. He didn't want to see his best friends' heart be ripped to shreds by this woman.

Sirius opened his mouth about to say only merlin knows what, when the doors to the infirmary started to open.

* * *

Hope you liked it. thanks everyone for the follow, review, and favorite. sorry i keep revising but that just means they're getting better right?


	4. The Infirmary

Ron drops the popcorn eyes wide with his mouth hanging open popcorn falling out onto his lap

"What the hell!" he shrieked with his hands thrown above his head. His face was turning purple again. Manda tried to tiptoe away but didn't make it far.

"You made her into a psychopath!" he stormed towards the writer his finger waging.

"Well… everyone has a little bit of psychopathic tendencies." She argued back.

"Look at it this way, if she ends the war during this time period then you and your family will still be alive."

He sputter, waged his finger a few more times before he stormed off yelling at her to fix this.

Hey just to let everyone know, in case you didn't notice. I have been changing and updating the beginning chapters. I have added some things but there have been no major changes. Thanks for your reviews, follows, and favorites.

* * *

"Man is the cruelest animal."

― Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

Chapter Four: The Infirmary

When the doors started to slowly open, all the Marauders quickly got into a sleeping position. Sirius, who's mind was focused on listening in on what was about to happen, quickly turned around so his head was on the foot of his bed and laid it in the crook of his arm. He was in the prime spot for spying.

Hermione slowly open the large infirmary doors, she hoping no one was wake to see her limping in. She was in too much pain to deal with trying to find a more secretive source. The pain for being held captive before coming here was finally starting to come forth after being held down by adrenaline.

She even forgot she was held captive until she noticed her shirt was sticky with blood and that her legs were shaking from the Cruciatus Curse. To be honest she completely forgot in her old world as well.

She was sitting on her bed at Harry's searching through her bag for the necessary potions to heal her side and other cuts. The after effects from the Cruciatus just need to take their course. She told Harry all she needed as sleep, he believed her because he knew nothing about healing. To be honest she most likely needed to be taken to St Mungo's but in her time Death eaters controlled the hospital and here well she didn't really exist.

Madam Pomfrey would just have to do. She would be shocked sure and have questions but Hermione felt she was capable enough to elude them. She would simply tell her she fell down the stairs. It wasn't far from the truth; she did fall down the stairs during her escape.

The infirmary held ten beds, five lining one wall and on the opposite five lining the other. To her surprise four of the beds closes to Madam Pomfrey door were pushed together with four seemed to be sleeping boys. The rest were on occupied and held open white screens on either side of the bed. There was a large glass cabinet on the furthest wall next to a silver colored metal desk. To the left wad a door, this most likely led to Madam Pomfreyoffice and off of that her rooms.

Hermione was contemplating how to ask for help when she noticed a sign next to the wooden door which said, "Press Button, and then select a bed." Hermione pressed the silver button then proceeded to the bed across of the boys. She figured it was better to be far from the door. It was closer to the boys, but she just preferred this bed. It was the one she occupied during her stay as a cat.

Sirius watched Hermione closely as she limped to the bed. She looked completely different than when he saw her in the library. Her shoulders were slumped, a frown was tugging at her lips, and there was a lost look upon her eyes. She looked eons away. She looked eons old. He wanted to know what caused such a beautiful creature to look so defeated. He wanted to know what caused all those scars on her skin. He wanted to know why she clutched her wand like it was her life force.

She knew Madam Pomfrey would be out soon, she was most likely dressing, so Hermione started getting ready to be examined. It hurt more than she was willing to say for her to shimmy out of her pants and shirt.

Sirius told himself later on that if he wasn't so shocked by all the cuts and bruises on her body that he would have turned away when she was undressing, but he was Sirius and knew he would have kept looking anyways.

What took him back the most was the four huge scratches on her left shoulder and what disturbed him the most was the words carved on her arm 'Mudblood' in red angry letters. He could almost place the writing, like he has seen that penmanship somewhere else, but he could not place it.

A gown appeared on the bed and she slowly put in on backwards so the opening was in the front. Her injuries needed to be healed head on and this way she could just pull it slightly to the direction needed. Right when Hermione sat down Madam Pomfrey's doors swung open and her face scrunched up in anger.

"Miss what do you need at the ungodly hour?" Madam Pomfreyhuffed out. Hermione was about to respond when her knew gave out. She caught herself on the bed, chuckling at the timing. Poppy barely even glance at the boys, she was used to them coming in during Remus's recovering periods, and ran to the woman's side. She was still rather cross with the chit for destroying her infirmary. It took her several hours to fix every. She was exhausted and just wanted to sleep.

_I'll have to take a Pepper Up potion in the morning with how my night is going._

"I need help healing myself. I fell down some stairs and then they proceeded to move." Madam Pomfrey'seyes narrowed at the news.

"Lie down dear and let me have a see." Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over Hermiones body, her lips forming a straight line.

_What on earth! This girl shouldn't even be able to walk, let alone duel like she had earlier, unless Dumbledore did this to her… He would never._

"Well I never knew stairs could do this. You have several lesions, some deeper than others, two broken ribs, one splintered, your lower left ankle is sprained, and you have several cursed wounds, and last but most troubling some nerve damage in your left knee. Also, dear there is severe tearing in your womanly areas." She whispered the last part, regretting what all these injuries meant. Poppy looked at the young girl lying in her hospital bed, she looked so small and lost. However, when her eyes met Poppy's they were hard and cold. With a nod Poppy went to potion stock and pulled at least ten potions.

"Here is a Blood Replenishing potion and a numbing potion" Hermione drank the deep red potion quickly hoping the after taste wouldn't stay long in her mouth… it did. The numbing potion was a weird blue and the taste of the two mixing was even more detesting then it should have been. Professor Snape has yet to improve them so no wonder they taste like piss.

"Now it's probably best if you just remove the hospital gown right now so I don't miss any of the wounds." Hermione slipped her arms out and tried not to blush at the women. She was wearing a basic black sports bra and undies but for some reason she felt like she was in lacy knickers.

Poppy flicked her head over to the boys making sure they were really sleeping; she didn't want to cause any more damage to the girl.

"I'm going to first start with the cursed lesion and siphon the dark magic out of them, otherwise they will not heal." She stopped speaking after that and got to work; humming while she wordlessly drew out the poison. Hermione flinched when Madam smeared salve on the wounds; the salve was cold and immediately made the wounds itch, though she was happy that they no longer hurt.

"Dear the cuts should heal within the hour. However, the engraving on your arm and the knife wound on your side will need to be stitched closed. I will not be using regular stiches but a new kind that in still in testing. They should dissolve once the wound doesn't need them anymore." Hermione just nodded. The stitching felt weird. She could feel her skin being pulled, she could feel the 'needle' going through her skin, but there was no pain.

Sirius watched as Poppy mended the women. Flinching when she started to sew the woman's side closed.

She looked as though she had been tortured on several occasions. He could see hundreds of healed scares on her body. Some were long, some short, some white, and some were a red puckered jagged line, much like the claw marks on her back. There even seemed to be a chunk missing out of her hip.

_What the hell!_

Sirius had seen many dark curse scars, even had a few of his own, but he has never seen some like these and never as many. She was tortured and not for a few minutes, hours, or even days, but months.

She watched Madam Pomfrey's face frowning as her wand moved back and forth stitching the skin. With a flick of her wand all the cuts were settled and held bandages over them. She looked like a mummy.

"Alright now here is a mending potion, a pain potion, and a fever potion to settle your temperature. The mending potion will help not only your bones but also the cuts heal faster. The pain potion is like the numbing potion but will actually help the pain and not just numb the skin." Hermione drank them quickly trying not to gag at the muddy taste.

"Now I am going to start repairing your bones. This will hurt. The pain potion will only lighten the pain." With a nod she started mending Hermiones ribs. Hermione bit into her lip to stop her gasp from the pain. It felt like a knife was cutting into Hermiones chest. However, it was easy to look past the pain. She has been under the Cruciatus for more than a minute once upon a time. She knew how to deal with pain.

"Now dear, I'm going to wrap your ankle with some healing bandages and it should be good a new in the morning." Hermione pulled her robes around her as Madam Pomfrey started wrapping her ankle. In a few moments she was done and nodded at her handy work.

"Now I noticed some healed scratches on your back. Do we need to find you a place to transform during the full moons?" Hermione sprang forward with wide eyes hissing from the pain the movement caused; she was taken aback by Madam Pomfrey's question.

"Why would I need a place to transform? I wasn't bitten was I?" Hermione tried to look over her shoulder but it pulled at her stitching causing her to stop.

"Well dear no you were not bitten, but you were scratched rather deeply it seems. Wouldn't that cause lycanthropy problems?" Madam Pomfrey's voice was perplexed and slightly embarrassed by the look of the redness of her cheeks. Hermione forgot that they knew almost nothing about werewolves during this time.

"No ma'am. You need to be bitten on a full moon to be inflicted with the whole curse of lycanthropy. Individuals who are scratched, even on full moon days, and those bitten on non-full moon days, will only have side effects. These will include but not be limited to heighten senses, irritability, possessive tendencies, and altered healing. Also, they cannot inflect others, unless it is through child barring." Hermione sited like she was reading a book. She knew this irritated people but it was just easier to tell people plainly and without emotion. If you make it to personal they tend to not understand or to take it just for your opinion and not fact.

Madam Pomfreyhad a far off look on her face; no doubt she was thinking about Remus. She was probably even wishing that the boy was bitten on a different day. What are the chances that it was that night that he was bitten? Well Hermione spoke in her mind, wolves tend to be more aggressive on those days, and they have a higher chance at wanting to bit people as well. It was why Remus had multiple bites on his body. There was no one else to bite and since he couldn't run to clear his mind, so he bit himself.

Poppy nodded and handed over several other potions that Hermione drank without thought. She knew they were to help heal her nether regions.

"Well then dear, I have attended to your wounds, so you can either stay here and rest or you can go to your room. If you do go to your room I would like you to stop by in the morning so I can look you over. Good night Ms. Granger." With a nod Madam left to her chambers, she still seemed to be lost in thought.

Hermione had to stay in the infirmary; those were the orders of Dumbledore. With a swish of her wand the private screens encased her bed and for once she received a peaceful sleep. Her mind did not even register the four boys chatting across the room.

When Poppy left to her chambers, Sirius waited only until Hermione pulled the curtains around her to jump up and address his friends.

"Did you see all those scars and cuts?!" he waved his arms franticly. Remus was still staring at the bed, James was staring at Moony, and Peter looked like he was trying to figure out how to leave.

"Did you hear what she said about werewolves?" Remus whispered. His eyes finally left the curtains and settled on Sirius. His chocolate eyes were wide full of pain.

"How does she know all that? I've looked through every book in the library and none have given that type of information. All they ever say is, 'when a werewolf attacks you the chances of becoming one is high.' How can she know that?" he looked frantic and was on the edge of losing it. It probably also had to do with the fact that he had never met another werewolf in Hogwarts.

_Well she's not really a werewolf, but we are still one in the same. I wonder what other information she has on werewolves. _Remus's mind was bursting with the idea of talking to someone about being a werewolf. The boys never liked talking about it.

"Well maybe she'll tell you." James said awkwardly, he never knew how to address the werewolf problem.

"Hermione Granger, what has happened to you?" Sirius had a faraway look upon his face. His mind going over every scar on her body and how many dark curses that had to add up to. He needed to know more about her.

"Well this was interesting but I am really tired and think I am going to sneak back to the dorms." Peter squeaked out running from the room as the boys told him good night.

"Peters right we should head to bed, tomorrows a Hogsmeade trip." James settled back into the bed, watching Sirius do the same. Remus and James shared a look, scared for their woman obsessed friend.

* * *

Hope you liked it.


	5. The Duel

Sorry it took so long for an update. i dont own harry potter, J.K. Rowling

To live is to suffer, to survive is to find some meaning in the suffering. - Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

Tick

Hermione watched the clock above the door waiting for it to strike the hour. Her nerves were on end. The Seventh year Gryffindor's and Slytherins were going to be her next class, and she was still unsure how to handle them.

She would be teaching the most important people in the war to come. If she was lucky, she could mold them, and bring them on her side.

If she was unlucky, Severus would join them, Sirius will go to jail, and Lilly and James would die, leaving Harry with his aunt.

Her breaths became short gasps, her heart started pounding in her chest, and every bone in her body became heavy. Her knees buckled and she found herself kneeling on the floor. Her hands clawed into the stone, but she didn't notice the pain.

Sirius entered the classroom silently, hoping to catch the new teacher off guard. He wanted to lay the charm on thick the first day, but was shocked stiff when he saw her on the ground crying. He quickly hid under the desk, because he wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't proud of not comforting her, but seeing her like this, hearing the noises of a wound animal, scared him.

It wasn't fair. Here she was alone with the wizarding world on her shoulders. They could not die. She can't deal with it again; she can't see the light leave their eyes, she can't hear their broken screams as they hold their dead children, and she can't watch him die again. She couldn't live with failing them again.

Tock

The room was deathly quiet, but she could hear the students drifting through the halls, their shoes clicking loudly on the stone floors. Each one pounded loudly in her head, hammering out her thoughts it one line.

_You will fail them. _

Sirius found himself panicking, the woman's breaths were coming out rather fast and he was sure she was about to die. He was about to get up and go get help when she suddenly stopped. He wasn't even sure if she was breathing. However, the rise and fall of her back told him she was indeed still alive. He was half crouched with wide deer eyes just staring at her over the table.

Tick

All their lives could be saved if she could just teach them how to live for a year outside of these walls. That's all she needed was a year. A year, to dispose of The Dark Lord, to stop anyone from taking his place, and to make sure Dumbledore and Voldemort didn't get a hold of the Deathly Hallows.

She needed to plan, every detail needed to be put in place. Every move needed to be done perfect. She could not afford to get emotional!

Hermione punched the stone ground, trying calm down. Sirius's eyes, if possible, widen further, he swore he saw blood on the ground.

_Pull yourself together! _Her mind screamed at her.

_Do you think crying will win the war? Do you think the Dark Lord will let it all go because you have already done it? You need to act like a lion but move like a serpent. Love like a Hufflepuff but think like a Ravenclaw. _

Hermione pulled herself off the floor and started wiping away the evidence of her breakdown. She was Hermione Granger and she would be dammed if anyone stood in her way, even herself.

She drew her shoulders back, high and proud. Her face slipped back into its icy mask, and she put her heart back into its metal box. She was so focused on pulling herself together that she didn't notice the rest of the Marauders enter to the classroom.

Sirius jumped up and join his friends his eyes comically wide, they quietly took their seats.

They all turned to Sirius their eyes taking in his scared face. Remus could smell blood; his wolf was going crazy thinking Sirius was injured by the unhinged witch.

Sirius mouthed to them 'Later'; also, seeing that Remus was unsatisfied with the remark told them that he was fine. However, the pure blood was shaken. He had never seen someone break down in such a manner.

The clock struck the hour and students

started to slowly turn up into the class room.

Lilly Evans was the first student to take a front row seat. She sat with her back straight with her head held high and proud, you could tell it was a dismissal to whatever James had recently done. Her red hair glistened in the rays of sun that streamed through the window. At first glance Hermione would have mistaken her for a Weasley, but she knew better. Lilly's hair was several shades darker then the red of a Weasley. Her eyes were an emerald green. Also, she didn't have the redden face of a Weasley. However, if Hermione were to squint, she was Ginny, a pain shot through Hermiones heart. Ginny.

Hermione looked at Lilly like a heart broken James, which he was currently doing. Their eyes full of sadness. Though James looked like a kicked puppy, and Hermione looked like she lost her family. Her face held the look of someone who was utterly broken. James had the promise of tomorrow to win Lilly, but Hermione would never see any of her friends again.

Her ice mask was slipping, and her heart was breaking out of its cage. She thought she could handle this, but now… now she wasn't sure she could face them.

She was so focused on Lilly that Hermione missed the entrance of the rest of the students. She missed them sizing her up. She missed Sirius's puppy eyes, staring at her with concern. But most importantly she missed Severus giving her a calculated cold look, he didn't like the way she was looking at Lilly. He didn't like anyway people looked at Lilly.

Everyone assumed she was going to be another pixie incident by the utterly heartbroken look she had upon her face.

The clock struck ten after, breaking Hermione out of her stupor. Clearing her throat she faced the class. They looked at her with boredom. She found her mind blank for the first time, unsure again if this was the right course. After staring at them for a good minute, all that came to her mind was Professor Snape's speech from when he taught Defense.

"The Dark Arts are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, and indestructible." Hermiones voice shook a little but she stood with conviction, she knew how she wanted to teach these kids.

"In order to fight against the Dark Arts then you need to know how to protect yourself, and in order to do that you need to know what makes something dark." Her eyes swept over the students they looked intrigued, even the Slytherins.

"What classifies something as dark? That is the question is it not?" a smile played at her lips from the slight muggle reference. It bloomed when she saw others smile as well.

"I would like to go around the room and have everyone introduce yourself, and them tell me something that is considered dark and why. I am Hermione Granger and _Aguamenti_ is a dark spell, because you can use it to drown someone." The students frowned at her. The spell produced water from the wand it didn't seem all that bad. Hermione pointed to James indicating it was his turn.

"I'm James Potter, and the Imperius Curse is a dark spell, because it causes the victim to be under complete control of the castor." He smiled proudly but all Hermione could do was frown.

She thought that by using an everyday spell and saying it was dark would prove that any spell could be considered harmful.

Hermione was struck with how much he looked like Harry. Though, he had a completely different demeanor: Harry held himself tighter and was more focused on not being seen, James was grander. He held himself with power, he smiled like everyone in the room cared, and he spoke at her not to her. With her hand she motioned to Lilly.

"I'm Lilly Evans, and the Fiendfyre Curse is a dark spell, because it creates an uncontrollable fire that can take moving shapes." And so it went people calling out spells and objects and animals that were already labeled as dark. When she came to the Slytherins she was dear she say excited on how they would respond.

"I am Bellatrix Lestrange, and _Petrificus Totalus _is a dark spell, because it binds a person, which leaves them vulnerable to torture. No matter what, they will not be able to move until it wears off." Hermione smiled at the 7th Slytherin.

Bellatrix looked sane. Her hair was still a giant mass of black curls, but they were tamed. She held the air of a proper pure blood though, with her nose so high that Hermione was sure it would bleed. Yet, when Hermione looked deep into her eyes, she saw madness. Bellatrix wasn't with the Dark Lord because her husband was or because she was scared, and not even because she believed in his nonsense. She was with the Dark Lord because she loved the kill, she loved to torture, and she loved to see the world burn.

On it went the Slytherins talking about every day spells that could be used for dark purposes. After every students spoke the Gryffindor's got more agitated.

"I am Severus Snape. _Stupefy_ is a dark spell, because the victim is rendered unconscious allowing the castor to potential harm them." The moment Severus ended his sentence the Gryffindor's were in an up roar. Though Hermione took a moment to watch Snape, she could see the Dark Lords influence was already upon him. He didn't fidget when any off the death eaters touched him only when any Gryffindor looked at him.

"Those aren't even dark spells…"

"We all use those…

"Of course a Slytherin…"

Hermione smiled as she saw the students huffing and puffing. The Slytherins just smiled smugly at them.

"Ok settle down." It took a moment but soon all the students looked at her. This time the Gryffindor's looked at her with annoyance and Slytherins with respect. They understood, the Slytherins, that any and every spell could be used to cause a person to snap, but they choose to use the darkest, because they brought on insanity quicker. The snap was fast and more devastating.

"Alright so what makes something dark?" Hermione wasn't surprised to see Lilly and Severus raise their hands, as well as other Slytherins. She indicated to Severus. The Slytherins understood her attempt the most, and she wished for them to continue it.

"The intent makes a spell dark. However, it could be arguable that you cannot classify anything as dark and only the wizard or witch as dark. A spell doesn't have mind of its own, it is a castor that breathes life into it." Severus smiled smugly and straightened his shoulders, which gave him a superior look. Much like a pure blood, but she could see the cracks: The way his foot never stopped tapping, the way his eyes flickered around the room every few seconds, and the way he held his wand under the table ready for an attack. He was frightened, even in front of a teacher he feared their attacks.

"You're right Mr. Snape, 15 points to Slytherin." Hermione walked to her desk and fully sat on it. Her knee was starting to shake and she was sure that it was about to give out.

"A Spell cannot be dark, does anyone disagree?" several hands sprang into the air, she indicated to Sirius.

"As Snivellus pointed out, the intent of the wizard or witch is very important. The creator had a distinct intent when making the spell. It is not the castor that breathes life into the spell but the creator. The creator of the unforgivable's intended to use those spells for harm. In fact, you cannot cast those spell without having malicious intent behind them." When he straightened his back he held the air of a true pure blood: there was no tapping of the foot, or any nervous habits. No, he looked straight at her and demanded that she challenge his logic, because he was so sure there were no holes in it, because he was so sure he was right.

"50 points from Gryffindor for disrespecting another student." She said rather coldly. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. If she wasn't so angered by him calling Severus that name she would have laughed at his expression.

"Mr. Snape can you dispute Mr. Blacks claim?" she turned to Severus and noted the glassy look in his eyes that kept darting to Lilly, but the rest of his face was masked with a sneer

"Yes. A spell cannot cast its self. Yes you need to want to cause malicious harm in order for them to work; however, the castor needs to feel such intent and needs to cast the spell. Like I said, a spell cannot cast its self. The witch and wizard who made them were dark, the witch or wizard can cast them are dark, but the spell is just a bunch of wand movements and words. However, spells and objects are classified as dark because they can cause irreversible damage, and thus makes them against the law." His voice was quiet and it lost the conviction it held when he spoke before Sirius. Though he kept himself upright, but she could see him battling the need to slump his shoulders and hide.

"Correct Mr. Snape, 15 points to Slytherin." She noticed the tapping got worse and his eyes would always flicker to the five sitting at the head of the class.

"Now how do defend against the dark arts if the dark arts are really the witch or wizard themselves? By learning how to duel." Several smiled at her, several rolled their eyes, and several just frowned.

"This class will be taught differently, dueling will be a major part. However, we will dedicate the beginning half of class to discussion. We will go through the book, a chapter a week, and discus what we read and if its poppycock or not." That seemed to take some of the edge from the room, her swearing assumed them. They also seem intrigued and excited. Some were bouncing in their seats happy to learn how to actual use their knowledge in a fight.

"Right now though I will tell you how the dueling will go. Every class you will duel in short increments of 5-10 minutes. You will either duel one on one, or in groups. These groups can range from 2-to-5, and sometimes you will duel alone against a group. Sometimes you will duel me, or classmates. Now for the sake of learning how to duel with a group, next class will be that.'

"You all will be in a group of 3. It is important that you learn to work in groups, because there is a war brewing. You will need to learn to not only watch your back but to watch the back of the person next to you. You need to learn how to adapt quickly to the fighting styles of your team members. Because working with a team will be sudden and you may not always know the person who's back your covering, or like them. It is important to know how to survive and it is important to help the people around you survive. I will not tolerate you not working in a team manner. This is not a playground.

If you're in a team with people you don't like, that doesn't matter, if they're on your side then you protect them. You need to quickly adapt to work as one. Now we have 30 minutes left of class, you can either leave early or find your group, or we can do several group duels now." She wasn't surprised to see them shout duel.

Several hands shot up to duel; she picked Lilly, Sirius, James and Remus.

"Okay this is group one." She saw right away James taking on a guardian role over Lilly, even instructing her how to stand and hold her wand. "You'll be facing me."

Hermione cleared the tables to the side of the room, allowing the students to seat on top of them and she raised the barrier to protect them from stray spells. She smiled as she heard shouts of encouragement to the fellow students. She smiled as they grouped together taking beats on who would win. She even chuckled when she saw James making little diagrams on his hand.

Hermione readied herself on the end of the room furthest from the door, she stretched but really she was pulling several spare wands out of her bag, strapping them to her wrist. She would duel with two, but had to extra in case they were taken. Though, she didn't reveal her extra one yet.

She noticed them making a diamond. James was in the front and center, Remus to the left and Sirius on the right, Lilly was in the back. Though it was a good idea, it was flawed. Lilly should have been in the front, Remus in the back and James and Sirius flanking.

Lilly would have a hard time getting spells past the three of them. They were all larger than her. Also, it was to uniform. If they were to throw themselves to doge a spell, they would knock someone over. Also Hermione could see them all. There would be no way for them to get the drop on her if they kept formation.

"This is not a wizarding duel. This is a battle. This is war. Your life and the lives of your teammates depend on every single one of you. Everything goes except for illegal spells." They looked at her grimly. All of them have been affected by the war somehow and they knew what she was trying to teach them.

Hermione conjured a timer, which would buzz when five minutes hit.

They bowed.

James and Sirius started throwing spells right when she signaled to start. However Hermione dodged easily by stepped to the side.

She unsheathed her second wand and with both working fast flicking left and right, but no words left her mouth. A large opaque shield appeared in front of Hermione, covering only her front, because she was certain they would not break and surround her.

Water started to stream out her wand and with a flick of her wand she turned the water into daggers of ice, and started shooting them all at Lilly. Also, at James.

Lilly was their weak spot and James was the leader. They would all try everything in their power to protect the two. And she would do everything in their power to destroy the two.

The daggers of ice pierced through her shield, they just stood there staring in awe. They missed the shards of ice shooting towards them: they did not try to melt them, they did not try to shield against them, and they did not even put up a hand to block them.

A Large ice dagger pierced the shoulder of James. It all happened in a slow motion. James cried out in pain, the daggers pull caused him to fall backwards, while his opposite hand came up to clutch it. Another dagger skimmed his side and he feel backwards, crying out in pain.

Lilly, not realize several more daggers were coming, ran forward to James. Her face was full of pure panic. A dagger pierced her leg and another skimmed her ear. She ignored the pain and started doing her best to heal James.

Hermiones shield fell she held her wands ready to continue the battle. However, no one moved, no one spoke, and all the could be heard was Lilly healing James.

"The duel is still going. Regroup. Remus you need to shield Lilly and James so that they can properly heal themselves. Sirius you need to defend them, so no one can attack the injured." They all stared at her with wide eyes and looked at her like she was insane.

"You would all be dead right now if I took advantage of this. Start dueling." Remus and Sirius both growled and went on attack.

Remus held a large amount of knowledge from how much reading he did. He pulled out everything he knew. He threw so much anger and power into his spell that they broke Hermiones shields every time they made contact with the metal.

Sirius though he prowled looking for her weak spot. He looked like an enraged animal stalking its pray getting reading to pounce.

Hermione counted Remus's curses, and dodge the ones she didn't. Behind him he saw Lilly pulling the dagger out of her leg. Quicker than anyone thought possible Hermione shot two spells at James and Lilly. Lilly didn't have the possible knowledge for healing herself and James. She could have stopped the bleeding but that was it. Hermiones spell knitted the skin back together and healed any damage to the inside; they would only have a small white line to tell the tale.

Sirius thought Hermione was attacking them, so he pounced. Hermione knowing she wasn't going to have enough time to react, stupefied Remus, and allowed Sirius to tackle her roughly to the floor. Hermione knew he didn't plan it all though, because he faulted after they skidded to a stop.

She straddled him, pulled back her fist and punched him. It wasn't hard enough to give him a concussion or broken bones. Though it was enough to get his wand and off of him. She held him at wand point. He readied to attack again, but the alarm went off.

Hermione sighed and awoke Remus. Lilly and James were already up, holding hands.

"This went great." Hermione smiled at them all. "Good job." She lowered the shields around the class and motioned for everyone to take their seats.

"Now I would like to go through the duel with you all and show you were to improve." Lilly, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all huddled together talking. James kept looking of Lilly and Remus kept sniffing the air.

"Sit. James and Lilly are fine; I sent the appropriate healing spell at them during the duel. Sirius I have some cream that will vanish you black eye, which I will give you after class." They went to their seats and Hermione conjured one of her own. It was large and comfy, she settled into it with a sigh.

"What was your guy's first mistake?" hands shot up, but none from the five, they looked angry and disgruntled.

"They chose to duel you?" Hermione threw her head back and laughed. She wasn't excepting that response.

"No. Their first mistake was their formation. They put Lilly in the back. This is wrong for several reasons. She is shorter than them. She wouldn't be able to properly send spells or block them. Also, this showed that you were protective of her. If I wanted to hurt you all, I would take her down, and you would all follow. Also, your formation allowed me to take down two people at once. I was aiming for Lilly, but I took James down as well because she was right behind him." They all looked on with curiosity but the Marauders looked pissed.

"Can anyone tell me their next mistake?" several raised their hands, she indicated to Severus.

"Like children distracted by shinny things, they failed to notice the ice coming towards them, because of your rather unique shield." They all sneered at Snape, even Lilly.

"Yes correct Severus. The ice daggers were going fast enough to pierce the skin, but they were also going slow enough for any of you to melt, or physically block them. You cannot allow such things to distract you. Even after I lowered my shield you all stood there in disbelief. If I wanted you all dead to would be. People will try to distract you but you cannot allow that." She smiled as she noticed several students taking notes. They all looked on eagerly. She was happy that they were taking this seriously.

"Anything else?" Avery answered, he sneered while he looked at Hermione.

"Well besides the fact that they left two injured group members on guarded to attack, Black didn't take advantage when he tackled you. He could have easily gotten the upper hand and subdued you." She nodded at the Slytherin.

"When in the fight for your life, do not hold back, but do not forget your group. Instead of healing them I could have easily killed them. Sirius could have stupefied me after the tackle, but when you paused I punched." Hermione rose, noticing it was reaching the end of the hour.

"For next class please come prepared with a group of three for dueling. Also, read chapter one and be ready to discuss." She smiled at them. They all looked excited but that could have been to the fact that the bell was about to ring.

"One last thing, your first homework assignment is due next week Monday. You will write about the dark curse, object, or animal that you talked about earlier in class. Argue why it is dark, why it is not, and also give background to it as well. You may go." She motioned for Sirius to come to her desk; she limped all the way there. Her knee was hurting more than she anticipated, however she want not ready for Sirius to tackle her.

She pulled her beaded bag out of her top draw and dug for the ointment while smiling at them.

"You four did great, 20 points to Gryffindor." Pulled the ointment out and stepped towards Sirius, he flinched when her hand touch his face.

"I am sorry for hurting you all. However, you must understand that this war will be horrible and you will all thank me later. You need to learn how to duel for a battle. Things will not be prim and proper in the world. There will be no bowing. No one will show you mercy for being a child. They will use any spell and opening to kill you." She smiled thinly as she watched Sirius bruise fade. Her hand lingered on his face.

Everyone saw the switch suddenly. Her smile dropped faster than her hand. She looked at them all with a frown.

"There is no honor in war. There is only death." She turned away from them. She needs to be tough. She needed to mold them into a fighter. There was not going to be books on the battle field. There was not going to be a hand to hold you up. There will be no shoulder to support you. If you messed up then your life could be over. One slip.

"Have a good day." She kept walking to her office, not turning once to see if they left, or seeing them look at her with fear and anger.

Here are some videos I have been using to help me write this chapter. Normally I can't listen to music while write, however, I found that I just couldn't get anything out of myself. so I googled harry potter videos and got these.

watch?v=TKKibpHMBjg

watch?v=GYn5KKpI9Iw

watch?v=MWLcdyy4_Dw

the last one the most, I listened to it for like hours.

I also am changing the age of some of the character to add more known Slytherin to the marauders year. These included Bellatrix making her younger, Barty Jr., I'm making him older I believe and also he is finishing school, and then Avery and Mulciber, I don't know which year they went so they are sevenths.

I get most of my information from

wiki/

wiki/List_of_spells_in_Harry_Potter#F

also, I used a quote, I used the beginning of a quote from Michael Scott, The Enchantress. The one that was like, "there is no honor in war". His is longer.


	6. The Plan

Okay so im unsure of this chapter, so give me your thoughts if you want.

dont own harry potter JKR does.

"Insanity in individuals is something rare - but in groups, parties, nations and epochs, it is the rule." - Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

Hermione spent many hours reading in the library, and most of the time she brought her own books, there was no way she would find such dark information in this library. These books she bought personally in Knock turn Alley over the weekend.

They were much more informative about Horcruxes than the "Magick Moste Evile" and the "Secretes of the Darkest Arts". If they had these books during their hunt then at least they would have had more knowledge.

The "Secretes of the Darkest Arts" is where Hermione received her first influential take on the dark arts. It gave instructions on how to do many spells that saved their lives multiple times. However, Hermione found that even though the instructions on how to make a Horcruxe were extensive, that was as far as it went. The book wasn't helpful with how to locate them, or how to destroy them. Yes she knew how to destroy one now, but Hermione was alone in the past were she had no idea on how to get a basilisk fang.

It confused her why she was able to find such extensive material. It was thought that the Ministry destroyed all information on the Horcruxe. Though here in her hands was the Diary of Herpo the Foul. Inside was step by step direction on how to create a Horcruxe, how to hide them, find them, and how to destroy them, without venom.

_Maybe they decided to destroy the knowledge after the first war?_

_ Maybe Voldemort destroyed it all himself?_

She was taken aback by the fact that Horcruxes didn't alter his features, it was coming back to corporal form that did. He spent too long in the non-corporal world. The Horcruxes just made him unstable and chipped away at any humanity he had.

Reading on Hermione was sure that he had no humanity to begin with. In order to make a Horcruxe there was to be a ritual. In it you sacrifice several magical animals, depending on their magical status determined how many.

You also had to have an object, though it doesn't say it needs to be personal. However, Hermione determined it did. The piece of your soul had to want to go in it.

The next step was gross; you had to soak the object in blood. She supposed that somehow Voldemort's blood got on harry, and he could have just fed his blood to Nagini.

The second to last step was to kill an innocent. Not just to kill someone. It had to be an innocent soul.

The last step was to do the final spell; several spells had to be done throughout the ritual. While citing the last spell you placed the object over you heart, and the fragmented soul went inside.

She determined that Harry was a proto-type Horcruxe, because she really doubted Voldemort did all these things before killing the Potters. In every sense of the word the Potters were innocent, and their deaths tore his soul. When he went to kill Harry, mixed with his mother's protection, it shattered his body. Blood must have landed on Harry. Voldemort was left with two pieces of soul, one went to harry because Voldemort was obsessed with him, and the other wandered until it found followers to host him.

Quite interestingly, Hermione found out that murder tore the soul; however, over time it would heal and leave a scar. Though if you did the ritual beforehand, than your soul would fragment and leave the body.

Hermione was so focused on her books that she failed to notice Sirius and Remus watching her from one table over.

Sirius was only in the library because Remus refused to help him anywhere else. He needed someone to show him who to predict the future. He knew Divination was stupid, but their teacher demand that for their final assignment before winter break they had to capture a foreseen moment. He had no idea what that even meant. So here they were reading Sirius' class books, and many extra books, trying to find out how to do this.

Apparently Remus couldn't just do it for him, because the git didn't take divination. He stopped after their O.W.L. test in fifth year. Remus believed it was bullshit and they all agreed. However, Sirius was a slacker and wanted to take the easy way. He assumed the easy way was divination; also it was full of birds.

Sirius almost jumped from the table when he saw Hermione enter the library. Defense was going rather well: they were learning more than the ever had. Everyone's dueling skills were improving, and she never dueled anyone again in class, that was a plus. The first day of full class dueling turned out to be the only day they were allowed to pick groups. However, she kept the groups within houses. Sirius doubted he could work with a Slytherin.

Sirius found her hot, but he was terrified by her, which he was ashamed to think. He was put off by how many times she found him with his pants down in a broom closet. For some odd reason he always wanted to apologize to her after that. Whenever she discovered tem she would open the door, frown at him and whatever bird was there, take off points, and then stand there until we exited. Though she never looked him in the eye after the first time, and each time after her frown would deepen. He swore one time she tried to trip him.

The others were scared of her as well. Lilly swore up and down that Hermione was a death eater and that the spell she used to heal her and James was dark magic. They went to Poppy after class, and Poppy was adamant that there was no spell she knew that would heal in such a way. However, they found no traces of dark magic in the scars.

James disliked her because she seemed to favor the dark arts. She loved them it seemed. However, their opinion was based on how much passion she had in class during their discussions. She argued with us about it all. She went on for a full 10 minutes on why the Fiendfyre Curse was not a dark spell.

"_It takes an abundance amount of power to control the spell, and just because a vast amount of wizards and witches can't, doesn't mean it should be declared dark."_

She was insane.

Remus disliked her because her 'aura' became darker each day. The git said he didn't believe in divination but apparently believed everyone had a distinctive glow to them.

Sirius was truly scared of her because of the emotions she brought out of him. He hated school but he found himself trying harder for good grades based on the thought that a teacher may say something about him in passing. He was scared of her because when she looks at him there is such emotion in her eyes, but then it's gone and there is nothing but emptiness. She scared him because she made him second guess every decision he has ever made, and for the first time ever he started to see all of the wrong he has ever done.

He stopped calling Severus, Snivellus. He stopped picking on him and other Slytherins. The only people he pulled pranks on were other bullies, younger kids like firsties, and his brother. He even played pranks on the teachers. I loved filling their classes with muggle jelly.

He hated her because he was Sirius Black; Playboy prankster, and within a month he changed completely.

In class he watched her teach new spells, he saw how her eyes lit up when she spoke of not only the technique and how much it'll help in a fight, but also the history.

She loved teaching. She held extra classes after school hours for people who were struggling, or just wanted to get ahead. She allowed them to join her on her morning runs.

However, she hated pranks. We tried to replace everyone's wand in class with a liquorish wand and she gave us a month of detention. She called us childish, and told us if pranks were what we did than stop wasting her class time and go join Zonks. It was a waste of magic, time, and that only deviant did such things.

She sometimes shared battle stories with the class. His favorite was the scar on her knee. She apparently was running through the forest when snatchers appeared. They dueled and Hermione came out on top, until she tripped on a tree trunk and took a twig through the leg.

He also loved how she praised everyone. How she none to subtly told her view on blood status. One time she said to Lilly, "Good job Lilly, much better than a pure blood like James." Sirius laughed for days. James didn't think it was funny…

He was most curious about her take on werewolves, which was the next chapter in their defense book.

"Padfoot are you even trying to find the information, or do you honestly except me to do it for you?" Remus growled. The full moon was tomorrow night; he was more testy than usual.

Sirius ignored him and looked closer at Hermiones books. What he found startled him beyond belief that he lost his balance and fell backwards with his chair. "Secretes of the Darkest Arts" and a leather bond Diary of sorts were open in front of her as she smiled manically at them. There was such delight around her.

Hermione's head snapped upward as she heard laughter fill the room, everyone was watching Sirius Black pull himself off the floor. However, he and Remus just stared at her books. Hermione didn't notice. She carefully placed them within her beaded bag and made her way to Sirius and Remus.

"Are you all right?" she was standing next to Sirius, her hand reached out to touch the back of his head; she apparently touched a sore spot because he hissed. A growl sounded from Remus.

Hermione found herself responding in kind. Anger and rage were pumping through her veins. With a flick of her wrist her wand was out. The intense need to make this wolf into a rug was all she could think about. She could feel her magic rearing its head readying to strike, when it came crashing around her.

"Good day." She spat through her teeth as she ran from the room. She wanted to kill him. She, Hermione granger, wanted to kill her favorite Hogwarts teacher.

She would do it slowly. First she would tie him down with silver coated ropes. And while he struggles she would sit back and watch. Watch as the realization that he can't escaped floats across his face. Then with silver coated tools she would torturer him. First she would pull his toe nails off, paint the skin with diluted silver, and then have them regrow over the silver; she would do the same to his finger nails.

Next she would start making nicks on his body, nowhere vital, but deep enough to bring tears and leave red angry scars.

She would shave his head. The silver on the blades would cause the skin to mutilate. It would be really painful, may cause brain damage, and would never allow the hair to grow back.

To kill him, she would give him water laced with silver, and just watch as he started to cough up blood. Her final act would be to release him a moment before death, and laugh while he crawled away. He would be dead before anyone could help him.

An owl raced toward Hermione. The barn owl landed on her shoulder and stuck out her little leg a small piece of parchment was attached. Hermione had to battle the urge to reach out and snap the little twig. The letter was from Dumbledore requesting a meeting, the order was coming tonight and he wanted to see if she had anything to add to the meeting.

_That whizzing hag! Only an hours' notice!_

Stomping Hermione made her way to his office.

At the same time 5 others received similar notes. Requesting them, but with caution, they needed their cloak.

Hermione made it to the gargoyle just when three Marauders and Lilly reached the corner. Knowing they needed to enter with Hermione they didn't wait for the fourth Marauder. Sirius, James, Remus, and Lilly ran forward under the cloak and slipped through the crack. In the nick of time they made it into the Headmasters office.

"Hermione please have a seat." Dumbledore waved his hand to the few in front of him. He sent the tray of tea towards her with a wave as well.

Hermione eyes the extra chairs with a sour expression. There was about ten random chairs and several coaches, all different colors. She made a cup of tea, hoping it would calm her, the order was coming. She should have been given advance notice.

_Crocker!_

"Now let's get down to business before the rest show up." His eyes twinkled and he took a sip of tea, no doubt lemon like hers.

"I am sorry that we haven't met since your arrival-" Hermione sneered and her mouth set in a hard line. Her eyes narrowed.

"Yes, well I didn't except you to care about the fate of the Wizarding world." He grimaced at the venom that was laced in her voice. He noticed she sat stiffly and ready for an attack, she was clutching her wand to her leg.

"Hermione have you been taking the potion Poppy has been sending you?" he set his cup of tea down and placed his hands on the top of his desk, showing he meant no harm.

"Not that it is any of your business, I stopped yesterday." He lost his easy going smile, and his hands twitched towards his wand, though he reframed from grabbing it.

"It is my business I cannot have you attacking students who set you off. Also, I am concerned with how quickly you have digressed in only two days. May I ask why you have stopped taking the potion?" he lifted his cup slowly to his lips. He knew how vulnerable her control was and would rather not have the boys see him get his bum handed to him, he needed to tread lightly.

"The potion hinders us greatly Dumbledore. I can't do certain spells anymore and I find myself tired after a small duel. The running with the students helps. I am going to have them start meditating, which I will take part in. The darkness shouldn't be a problem from now on." she smiled reassuringly but knew it came out as a sneer. She really didn't believe in her words, but it annoyed her how much of a busybody he was being.

He was defenseless and was easy pickings. A simple small spell and the light would leave his eyes. He would no longer control the ministry, he would no longer control the school, and he would no longer control her.

"Hermione." He sighed. "It's getting worse is it not? You almost attacked Remus today. You were seen smiling and laughing while reading banded books. Are you not planning my death at the moment?" Hermione hung her head in a defeated manner. With a sigh he set his tea down.

"When I first got the wand I did not have the potion and I found that senseless coupling curbed it greatly. It is like an animal, the darkness, you need to feed it." He popped a lemon drop into his mouth and said what he needed to. He needed to be strict with her.

"You are not allowed to kill in this time period Hermione. I know that was what the light resorted to in your time, but not here. Voldemort is the only death that will happen. I will not protect you against the ministry if you take a life of another. If you refuse the potion, then you should visit the Three Broom Sticks tonight." Hermione only nodded not trusting herself to speak.

_This tosser!_

Death happened in war. Maybe he needed to lose one of his precious students to understand that, maybe Remus. Dumbledore the high and mighty thinking he can kiss away the darkness.

"Now, you can't cast certain spells?" Hermione rolled her eyes. He probably had a list in his head of everything she said.

"Yes. The unforgivables and a patroness seem to be out of my grasp. However, I can do more difficult magic than that. The glass shield was rather easy." She knew the glass shield was a dark spell, but one that even Dumbledore used once upon a time. It was only 15 years ago that it was put on the dark arts no-no list, and that was because it has the potential to shatter and kill people.

"Also, dueling is difficult; my magic tends to lash out in bursts." Hermione lifted her tea taking a sip. Her hands shook, she left ridiculous about having these problems. She felt like a little first year. It made her vulnerable. Her magic was being unstable and she feared what it may do.

"Well, the unforgivables are banded from Hogwarts walls; they are literally impossible to cast them inside the building. Patronesses though, can you not think of a happy moment?" he looked sadly at Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes and started eating some biscuits off the tea tray.

She couldn't. Every memory she brought forth in her mind was coupled with death.

"You need to find an anchor Hermione, something to live for. Your magic is lashing out because it feels lonely." That was horseshit. Hermione reframed from throwing her tea cup at the headmaster. Find a bloody fucking anchor, what does that even mean. She had something to live for and that was making sure the future was worth something. Her magic was lashing out because her hands were itching for blood and she had yet to have some.

_And people labeled her insane!_

Everyone was quiet while she ate several snacks.

"What plans are you making?" Hermione laughed right out loud. How eager he sounded meant that he wanted to ask that question right away, but reframed out of being polite. He didn't care for the young defense teacher; she was just a dark mark on his school and the light fan club.

"I have contacted Gringotts and have an appointment this weekend. I plan on discussing why they should secretly take our side. I am also going to ask that they allow me to set up a credit of sorts, we need untraceable money and this is the only way." Hermione pulled out her journal.

She made a list of things that needed to be done by the end of Christmas break. It was excessive, but she planned on finding help in a certain Slytherin when it came to the potion stock she was going to make. She wanted to be ready for anything that the Dark Lord threw at her.

"I have found several pieces of land for sale. I am planning on visiting them tomorrow; we will put the headquarters on one of them. Anyone who needs to shall live here." One of the problems they faced in the first war was that their headquarters was the burrow. It was a family home and wasn't quipped to house a revolution.

"Also, I have found a way to create active wards around members' homes. It's dark magic. However, they are the strongest ones I can find." Not everyone could live in the headquarters; it was a place for meetings and such.

"I am going to start collecting the Horcruxes soon, which is why I was reading about them. I found the best book possible that will help me find and destroy them." Dumbledore was quiet for several minutes looking into his tea and stroking his beard.

_The girl could ramble!_

Dumbledore himself was interested in the Dark Arts, but he only read the books, he never practiced them. He knew a lot of the members though hated such magic. Also, a lot of them were Auroras.

"What if they refuse to allow these dark wards up? What do they even contain?" Her plan was a good start. He knew however that the wards and her putting together the headquarters was just a way to keep an eye on all the members. She didn't trust them. In times like these anyone could turn.

"They are not safe in their respected homes with just basic wards. Everyone knows how to find the Potter mansion. Everyone knows how to find the burrow. Hell everyone knows how to find the Longbottoms. Then there is Lilly's muggle family. All of the order members and their families need to be kept safe. These wards will not allow anyone who wishes harm on the occupants of the house to enter." Dumbledore nodded and asked her to continue.

"A wand is an active source of magic; I can connect it to my magical core. I am planning on bathing wands with my blood and then fastening them to their houses. I will lay a circle of gold around their houses. It will make the edge of the wards. I will then put a series of enchantments around the houses. One will be like the Fidelius Charm but I will be the secret keeper and castor, though the house will still be able to be seen. However, anyone not keyed into the wards will be warned with a shock if they try to pass the gold circle." Her hands waved around her as she demonstrated odds and ends of the wards

"If they try to spell through it, the spell will be sent back and hit them. I will be alerted if anyone tries to enter the home. The enchantments I am using will be like the ones around the Malfoy mansion. No one that is not allowed in through verbally can enter. And people keyed in the wards can. This goes with the floo as well." Dumbledore had a hard time really understanding what Hermione was saying. She wasn't putting much magical detail in the explanation but trying to make it as basic as possible.

"Take the dark mark for example, they touch it and they are taken to his home. The home owners will have a piece of jewelry and only they can enter without verbal permission." Hermiones wards were rather old. Many ancient houses used these wards. However, over the years it was labeled dark magic and the light houses removed the wand that kept them in place. However, the Malfoy's and the Black's still had their wands in place.

"Hermione blood magic is unstable. It could attack the members in the home." He looked at her over his glasses with a disappointed look in his eyes. She was an extreme one.

"No it won't harm the home owners unless I deem them a threat." She's read every book possible on the blood wards and is quite certain they will work perfectly.

"Where will you get these wands? Ollivander doesn't sell in bulk." Hermione sighed, he always had to ask question that held answers he wouldn't like.

"I have more than enough wands that I have taken off of dead death eaters from my time." They were my collection but I am willing to release them for now. She considered them her trophies, her badges of honor for fighting evil.

_Well you have pictures and recordings of how and when they were taken; no one can take that from you._

"What if a death eater senses their wand powering someone else's wards? They could enter or turn the ward against us. Wards could be used for spying, if a death eater could get into them…" He wanted to find a fault in her plan. Blood magic was the darkest form of magic and would hurt her greatly.

"All these wands I have used more than once, I am their owner. Also, that's why I am going to bathe them in my blood. I am also debating infusing my hair on the wand." Dumbledore stared at here for several beats. That would be a considerable amount of blood she you would have to loose.

"Miss Granger what will happen to these wards if you are injured? What will happen to them if you have to use a rather taxing spell? What if you die?" If she refused to care about herself, then maybe the chance of others dying will prompt her to use her head.

"The wards can last up to 24 hours without a connection from me. If I need to draw on my magical core then by the time the wards broke I would be able to replenish them. If need be they would go to headquarters. There will be separate wards there not connected to my core." She was set in her plans for the wards. If a family refused them, then she would put them up anyways.

_Honestly, magic is magic!_

"Now, Gringotts Hermione?" That said it all. He doubted they would even mull over her idea. They never gave out money. He didn't see why she was going to Gringotts anyways, he had more than enough to fund the war.

"They'll agree to help me. I am going to point out it is for the best. I will work for them for several years after the war, until I pay them off. They will accept. Also, I need untraceable money." They will be tortured into submission if need be.

_I'll break those fucking midgets' stupid long fingers if they try to refuse._

"Horcruxes?" He still couldn't get past that Tom made those, to do such an act of evil.

"There's 5 or less right now. There is a Diary already made, the necklace of Slytherin, the cup of Hufflepuff, the diadem of Ravenclaw, and the ring of the Gaunt family. I'm under the impression that four are in his possession. However, the diadem is here in the castle." Hermione had no idea how she was going to find the location of the Horcruxes.

Malfoy had the Diary but she was certain that he didn't know it was a Horcruxe during her time. His father may have it… or he may have it. The cup was in the vault but Bellatrix has yet to join him and gain such a trust. The ring could be in place already. The necklace he had at the moment, and she didn't know when he moved it to the cave.

"I am not sure how to find their location. There is a tracking spell but I need his DNA to make it work." She needed to get close to him…

"Well how much time do you suppose we have on finding them?" He looked bummed that she wasn't delivering them on a silver platter. She had a lot going on with teaching. Sometimes she would lose herself in it all and forget about the war, but a moment would bring it back.

She needed to find them before Harry was born. However, she would like to find them before Lilly was even pregnant.

"I have until 1980." Hermione stared at her hands, her eyes filled with tears.

"That year the prophecy will be made and I won't be able to kill him then. That year Harry will be born. Once the prophecy is made… I'll have to find a different way to save Lilly and James then." They sat in silence; Hermione stared at her empty cup and Dumbledore at the four students who occupied the couch at the back of the room. They had five more minutes until the order arrived.

"I almost forgot. I'll have care packages for all members within a week. It'll have basics: a tent, clothing, and various potions and salves to heal. It's for if they ever need to go on the run, for whatever reason, or if they are injured during a duel. It'll be a small purse that they can put in their pocket or shoe. I recommend shoe, if your taken they'll search your pockets but not your socks." Hermione smiled at Dumbledore. Her beaded bag was her home. It held everything they ever needed on the run. There was a time when Harry and Hermione were trapped in a small alleyway for a week, her bag saved their lives.

"Also, they should start exercising and meditating, it'll strengthen their magic and mind." Dumbledore laugh a big belly full, he wiped tears out of eyes and smiled softly at Hermione.

"You want me to tell them to exercise and meditate? You realize that they'll think I'm pulling a mickey on them. Those things are what the muggle's do. They say they don't need to exercise because they have a wand, and meditating, where's the time." He smiled and chuckled softly.

"If they don't want to, then fine, just mention it to them." Hermione frowned at the old man. Punching someone was more effective at times than dueling. So is stabbing or shooting.

The war in his time has yet to reach its peak. Voldemort was currently just campaigning. There haven't even been any deaths yet in the magical world. He has captured and killed muggles though. He was trying to win the families over before he did anything drastic.

"I need you to voice this all to them, I believe they will be arriving soon?" Dumbledore nodded still staring at Hermione like she had grown another head. This was going to be too much for all them to handle. They were just campaigners at the moment; no one actually believed he would take by force. Every witch and wizard thought he was going to run for minister in the next election.

"I know this seem ridiculous. I doubt your group even calls themselves the order of phoenix yet. However, after winter break is when Voldemort will start lashing out at the Wizarding world. I need a list of people everyone in the order" She needed to know these things for the protection wards and jewelry.

What she didn't tell Dumbledore was that she was going to make portkeys. If they were ever in life or death danger then they would be transported to the headquarters with one word; Grim. However, it would be keyed to the person wearing it. Only they can use it. It will also work as a tracking device.

Hermione handed him a copy of her plans and research.

"Things that need to be done and said to protect the wizarding world." Dumbledore chuckled. It also included a list of all the order members that died during the first war. It was almost the entire order. He was surprised to see that most of them as well died in their homes. The Bones, Longbottoms, and the Potters were all attacked and killed during the night.

_No wonder she was so set on those wards, not even a beetle will be able to pass through them._

"This is extensive." Dumbledore thumbed through the pamphlet. Hermione had just finished her second cup of tea when the door to his back room opened and people started flooding in.

There had to be about 20. There was the Potter's, Mr. Weasley, Bone's, Mad eye, Longbottom's, Lovegood's, Prewett's, Fenwick's, McKinnon's, Shacklebolt's, Tonk's, and the Traver's. They all took a seat and grabbed some tea. Dumbledore allowed them to settle before he rose, just as he did several of the teachers entered. Professor McGonagall took a spot next to Dumbledore.

He started by introducing Hermione to everyone and her to everyone as the defense against the dark arts teachers. Made eye was the only one who gave her a second look.

"I know you have all heard and seen," he nodded to the auroras present, "the affect Voldemort is having on Britain. He has only just returned from Russia with several powerful wizards support and already the ministry is dealing with his destruction. Muggle's are starting to go missing at an alarming rate. Wizards that have openly opposed him as well have suddenly stepped out of power. We assumed he would take the Ministry and rule over Britain this way until he could branch out." Dumbledore frowned at his clasped hands, how he wished Tom would do just that.

"My sources tell me that after Christmas is when he will start his attack on the wizard world and the surrounding muggle's. That doesn't give us much time to prepare. He will take by death not through vote." With a sigh he grabbed Hermiones pamphlet.

"I have devised a plan. Everyone in this room will be under better protection. We have all openly spoken against him and have made it known that we will fight his power. He will come after you all for blood. I will be adding a stronger ward to your home that will be connected to a magical core. No one outside of the people who live there will be able to enter, and if someone tries to enter that is not invited then it may mean death." Several of the order members looked ready to protest, especially Mrs. Tonks, she knew it was dark magic. They all looked like they swallowed a lemon. They believed just like he did that it was unnecessary, Voldemort would not kill a wizard.

"By next week you all will receive a package. Keep everything in that package on you at all times. It will have the necessary tools to help you if you are ever in need. There is not much I can say to you now. I know this is a lot to take in. However, it is our job to protect the innocent. That means we are the ones that will be making the sacrifices." Dumbledore sat back down and allowed the order members to take it all in. They were utterly silent. Then it all exploded.

"That's dark magic, those wards. Its energy will affect not only the castor and holder greatly but also the people in the home." Andromeda Tonks spoke defiantly. She would not allow such magic in her home. She left all that behind when she married Ted. She also would not have that darkness influence her little girl; Nymphadora was too young to block such things.

"The wards will be held in place by a golden ring around the house. The magic will be on the outside of the house and the grounds up until the ring, but it will not touch the inside." Hermione spoke snidely to the woman. If she was going to use her dark upbringing then she should use all the facts.

"And the rings that will tie each family to the house?" her ice blue eyes pinned Hermione with an angry glare.

"Gold with a blood stone, it will trap the spell inside the ring or any jewelry and not allow it to seep into your beautiful pale skin." Hermione understood her questioning, but it doesn't mean she'll settle for it.

"Will that connect to floo's?" she tossed her shinny stick straight hair over her shoulder and raised a perfectly arched eye brow.

"Only the individuals given permission to enter via floo will be allowed to enter. In different terms, if your sister is keyed into the floo, then yes she can enter your home and kill you." Hermione smiled at the women who eyes narrowed dangerously.

"After the new wards are set, yourself, and the people who live there, will be able to move in and out with no trouble. People given permission to enter via floo will be able to enter through floo but not the door unless you allow them to each time. The darkness of the spell will not be traced back to you but the wand. The darkness will not hurt your pure little souls." She was nearing her breaking point.

_These idiots should just accept my freaking plan!_

And on it went, the questioning every single aspect. After it all they accepted the plan but all remarked that they thought it was all unnecessary. They couldn't accept the fact that Voldemort was going to try and kill them.

_I should kill Remus and blame Voldemort… That would be shown how twisted he is then._

"I know it is a lot to take in, but none of your homes are safe. None of you are safe. Your families are not safe. It will only be for a small amount of time, when the war is over you can remove the wand keeping them in place." Hermione sighed at his stupidity because her wards caused another round of questions on the wands!

_Maybe I could just kill them all. I wouldn't need to worry about them then._

_Then why go through so much trouble to protect them? _The sane part of her mind spoke softly to her trying to help her push past the anger.

_You love all these people, or at least know someone who loves these people. You need to protect them because they can't truly protect themselves. They all died. You can give them the life they never had, a happy one. They're your family._

Hermione was caught up in her inner dialog that she missed Dumbledore collecting their lists of family members that belonged to each house. She missed their good byes and she missed the four revealing themselves, until Sirius spoke.

"What the fuck!" Hermiones head moved so quickly that it gave her whiplash. Sirius was pacing in a circle.

_Has the world gone mad?_

Lilly and James were holding each other crying, they have been since they heard about their son. And Remus was standing there with his hands out in front of him, unsure of what to do. James and Lilly were crying and Sirius looked like the world was off the tilter.

"I don't even know how to process any of this." He was gripping his hair. She had no idea why he was acting such a way.

"Who are you? Some kind of Dark Murdering future telling whore?" he asked her with a snarl. He could only focus on the part she said before the others arrived, James, Lilly, Dead?

Hermione was breaking. Her façade was cracking and the darkness was oozing out. His words cut her deeper than she imaged. Her nails dug deep into her palms and the pain allowed her a moment to clear her head from the rage that was brewing inside of her.

With more control than she thought she held, Hermione grabbed the pensive and dumped her memories of the second war into it. Nothing that happened between them made it into the bowl, she made sure of it. She made sure nothing that happened in the first war was in the bowl.

"I'll be back tomorrow night." Within a second Hermione was out of the office. She made her way to Hogsmeade.

* * *

Review!


	7. The Feeding

JKR OWNS. oo and there is sex in this chapter.

The man of knowledge must be able not only to love his enemies but also to hate his friends. -Nietzsche

* * *

Hermione slowly entered the Three Broom Sticks and took inventory of the company within. She found no one of importance until her eyes landed on a group of men in the corner.

They were all laughing with no care in the world. They were dressed in the top of the line pure blood fashion. Their hair was neat, their clothing stiff, and their stature cold, even among friends. They watched the pub with hungry eyes, while they discussed their next political move.

In the corner of the pub was none other than Lord Voldemort, Abraxas Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and, to her surprise, Orion Black.

To her best of knowledge, Orion didn't join the death eaters, so why was he here laughing with the leader. She took a look around the table and noticed that all their forearms were blank… had the death eaters not even existed yet?

Hermione quickly took a seat at the bar, her wind rushing over every little detail of what she knew from this time. Why were there no marks? Why was Sirius father with them laughing?

He was three years younger than Tom Riddle, so they could have went to school together. Sirius did tell them that his father believed in Riddle, but that he wasn't a death eater.

They could still be called the Knights of Walpurgis. However, Hermione was sure that he turned them to death eaters by now. Maybe Lucius hasn't taken the mark yet. She knew without a doubt that, though the old generation supported him, they refused to be marked and refused to bow to another person. They were pure bloods they bowed to no one, they were below no one.

Hermione smiled at Madam Rosmerta. The woman was even more beautiful in this time. She wore bright red dress robes that made her chocolate hair more vibrant and her green emerald eyes to shine. Her heart shaped face held no scars and she looked cheerful. The damaged done to her during the first war had changed her. In her time Rosmerta only gave rare smiles and she always wore dark robes. Now she smiled and laughed at the drunks.

_Everything is so different during these times._

Hermione had no idea what caused the shift in Voldemort in 1978, but she was not excited for it. She liked seeing the smiles on everyone faces. She like seeing the glimmer of hope shining because it indeed looked like tomorrow was going to be a better day. He ruined it all.

Hermione downed her fire whiskey; maybe she would ask Rosmerta for a night.

Voldemort caught the woman entering the bar in the reflection of the window. She was beautiful. Her mahogany hair was braided loosely and hung over her right shoulder. She was wearing teaching robes, but underneath were muggle trousers and a white t-shirt. She was a shapely woman, but her body was toned. She reeked of darkness. If Voldemort couldn't sense Horcruxes then he would have assumed she had several like him.

He turned in his chair and watched the young woman slid into a bar stool. She pulled her robe off and set the fabric beside her. Her body was more reveled to him and he could see scares under her white shirt. This woman, he felt drawn to her. Her darkness was filling the room and caressing him like a lover.

"Do you see that?" Orion spoke with a laugh. He looked much like Sirius, though older with a harder face, and blacker eyes. Voldemort turned to his friends and smiled at Orion, he knew what the old chap was talking about.

"See what?" he asked innocently.

"The way you were practically fucking that woman from all the way over here?" Abraxas elbowed the dark lord and laughed at the scowled he sent the eldest Malfoy.

"That's the Dark Arts professor from Hogwarts, Severus writes about her all the time." Lucius was the spitting image of his father, though his white blond hair was loose and fell around his shoulders. The older Malfoy, like Orion, had his hair slicked back, though if there was no gel in it, it would have fallen to their ears. They were all sharp jaws, proud lips, and held themselves tall.

"Go talk to her." Abraxas nudge Tom with his foot. The rest were married, and he didn't want to encourage his son to cheat. Well not in front of a Black.

"Ask her to join us." Orion took a puff of his cigar; he wanted to know more about the woman his son spoke highly of.

Voldemort laughed at his friends, they all loved pretty woman and lost their minds when one came into the room.

"She's half my age." He finished his fire whiskey and rose with a smile. Age has never stopped him before.

"That a boy" the men hooted as the Dark Lord rose and made his way to the Defense teacher.

"Rosmerta 5 fire whiskeys and put the drinks of this delightful creature on my tab." Hermione turned to the voice, and almost screamed when she saw it was Voldemort. If luck would have it around his neck was the Slytherin locket and its darkness lashed out onto her, it was a Horcruxe.

Hermione found her body quivering with anticipation of what the man would do. He intoxicated her, not only with his mire stature but with his darkness. His aura reached out and clung to her. His Horcruxe fed off of her energy, and Hermione found herself becoming tired. However, she knew that people of the dark nature felt empowered by Horcruxes, which was how he wore them all the time and how Lucius didn't even notice it in his home. People of the light nature become moody, ill, and like in Ginny's case, possessed.

Hermione smiled at the man.

"I'm Hermione." She stuck out her hand waiting for him to shake it. He took it but brought the pale hand to his lips. He brushed them ever so lightly against her and relished at how her lips parted and her eyes dilated. He still had it.

"I am Lord Voldemort. I would ever be so humbled if you joined my table." He smiled crookedly at the defense teacher, Hermione looked down and blushed. Rosmerta handed Voldemort the tray of drinks and they were off to his table.

He pulled a chair up to the end of the table and Hermione sat down gently. He slid next to Orion and smiled at the teacher.

"I am Lord Malfoy but you may call me Abraxas and this is my son Lucius." They tilted their head to the woman but didn't offer their hands.

"I am Lord Black but among friends I am Orion. My son tells me you are his favorite teacher." Orion offered her his hand and gave her a firm shake. She smiled brightly.

"I'm Hermione." She turned to Orion. He was just like Sirius, suave. She bet in his days at school he was a prankster.

"Regulus is an amazing student; he has almost mastered the glass shield." Hermione was treading dangerous ground. He may not approve of her teaching his son such dark magic.

"Your teaching him dark spells?" Orion looked surprised.

"Yes. He came to me after he heard I used it in a duel. He was having trouble producing the full shield. It would create a barrier but instead of allowing him to cast spells through it, it would shatter. It was his wand movements that he got wrong." All of them looked completely taken by surprise.

"You used dark magic in Hogwarts?" Lucius was upset with this he tried to use dark spells during his days there and they never worked. Also, Slughorn was always alerted to it.

"You use dark magic?" Abraxas had never met a woman who embraced the dark arts. The only one he knew actually was Bellatrix and she was insane. Others of her gender dabbled but never something as dangerous as the glass shield.

"I teach defense against the dark arts. How can they learn to defend themselves against dark magic if it is not used against them? I will teach any student a spell they bring me, as long as it does not maim, kill, or hurt anyone. I also won't teach them the unforgivables." They looked mystified for several moments, all confused on how this woman was capable and allowed to do such a thing in Hogwarts. They all loved the dark arts, but were concerned nonetheless.

"Dumbledore allows this?" Voldemort asked looking down at his hands. He was denied the chance to teach because of his love for dark magic. Here she was teaching them it and the old man held no quarrel with such an act. It angered him beyond belief.

_Her soul reeked of death!_

"Well not really. He is alerted when a dark spell is used. However, he understands my views and accepts them. Although, the unforgivables are a not allowed and any dark spell that maims and kills is out." Hermione understood their concern they all held attachments to Hogwarts and knew it was a strict school.

Voldemort gave the signal for them to leave. It was already late and he wanted to really taste her magic.

"Well Hermione it was a pleasure meeting you, but we must retire for the night." Abraxas nodded to his son and they both said their goodbyes to the table.

"I am going to get another drink, Hermione do you want one?" she nodded her head and Voldemort left to go gather her forth fire whiskey. Orion looked at the witch then at Voldemort.

"How is Sirius?" he asked quietly. He didn't hate his oldest son. He understood him and always encouraged the boy to play with muggle's when young. In fact, Orion didn't have a problem with muggle-borns. He just didn't want them in his blood line. He wanted the strongest and purest magic available to the family.

"He is doing very well. He is starting to calm down with the pranks. Top Marks." He smiled into his cup. Hermione wanting to test how far Orion will go with the war spoke her next words quietly.

"He'll be a major part in the war to come." Orion almost spit his drink out.

"War?" his father died in last one and his followed several years later. War was not something he wanted to happen.

"You honestly think the ministry will allow a mass genocide?" With a haunted look, Orion looked at his oldest friend. He knew Voldemort was a pure blood fanatic, most were. However, Orion never imaged taking those beliefs beyond his family. He would keep his family pure, but he cared little about what anyone else did.

"It'll be worse than Grindelwald." Orion looked at the defense teacher with a blank face. He wanted to know how this chit knew anything. Who was this Hermione?

"Where do you plan to be during all of it?"

"O I imagine I'll be very close to him during it all." Voldemort returned with two drinks and Orion smiled at his friend. He didn't know if he should warn the man or slap him over the head.

"I am going to head home for the night. Walburga wanted me back hours ago." He left with a smile. However, his night was not going to end soon. He was going to prepare.

Voldemort took his set and smiled at Hermione.

"So you've made a Horcruxe?" Surprised he choked on the sip of fire whiskey he had just taken. Wanting to see where she wanted to go with the conversation, he learned forward and took her hand. With his thumb on her pulse point and he made slow circles.

"How do you know such information?" Hermione got up from her chair and move next to him in the booth. She reached out and clasped the necklace.

A shudder passed through her as it drew off of her energy. She drooped her eyes, parted her lips and let out a little moan. It felt amazing to allow it to feed off of her. It was uncoiling all her pent up rage within moments.

"I can feel it. The way my magic wraps around it, wraps around you." Moving closer so her lips were right against his ear she whispered. "I can taste it." Her tongue slightly ran across his ear.

"The death. You used a unicorn and an heir to Hufflepuff." She made the last part sound patronizing. She of course couldn't actual taste that, but just used her knowledge to further her ties with him.

He shuddered and pulled away from her. You could see how much she excited him by the tent in his trousers. He was so entrapped that it didn't even cross his mind that there was no way for her to actually know that.

"I've rented a room for the night. Would you care to join me?" His heavy eyes followed her as she rose from the booth. She held her hand out to him. She needed this.

Rosmerta watched them with a frown. She never liked the Lord Voldemort. He always sprouted his hate in her bar. She was a half blood and didn't much care for people telling her customers how low they were. Rosmerta was only just fresh out of Hogwarts when she took over the family bar, but the day she did her mother told her to watch out for Voldemort.

He would always take girls upstairs and sometimes they never came back down. She alerted Dumbledore every time a woman went missing. One day he asked her to report any women that went upstairs with him; after that less and less went missing. Sighing she pulled her wand out and sent a patroness to Dumbledore.

When they entered the room Hermione walked to the middle and wait for him to make the first more. He walked up behind her and lowered his lips to her throat. Hermione tilted her head to the side giving him more room.

While he kissed her neck his arms came around her, one turned her head allowing him to kiss her. The other started to tug her shirt from her trousers.

He held her by the throat as the kisses started getting more passionate and more forceful. They kissed each like their lives depended upon it. His tongue slipped from his mouth and moved across her lips. She parted them slightly allowing him to explore her mouth. He could taste the fire whiskey she had drunk earlier but also lemon tea.

His other hand slowly made its way up her stomach until it rested right under her bra. His thump traced the skin right under the fabric. He couldn't help by chuckle at the frustrated noise she made when his hand started back down her belly.

He turned her around to face him. Her face was flushed and her eyes sparkled with excitement. He smiled openly at her beauty. Hermione scowled at the Dark Lord, he seemed perfectly fine with just staring at her, but Hermione needed him. She needed his lips on her skin, she needed his hands on her, and she needed him in her.

Roughly Hermione pull her shirt over her head and her trousers followed suit. She didn't give him time to ogle because she was already undressing him. He wore a three piece suit and Hermione hated it. It took too much time to rid him of it. She tugged the dress shirt from his pants and looked up into his eyes.

She was caught off guard with how open they were. She gasped at how it made her feel. She felt powerful. Her magic danced with joy at making someone so vile so vulnerable. She had his life in her hands.

"You feel it?" he asked quietly. His hand came up and rested over his heart. He felt like she was invading. He felt her magic dancing all around him and in him. It felt as though it was controlling him. Like it was allowing him to breath, and it was allowing him to see her.

Though she shined brighter than any one he has ever known, her features twisted. Her face was all angles and her eyes looked as though they were on fire. Her body though, it looked soft like silk and as pale as snow. Her nipples were perked and they were the softest pink. The bed of curls between her legs enticed him. He felt like he was drowning and she was the air to save him.

"I've never felt this before." He whispered. He looked lost. He felt out of control, like a puppet in her hands. He didn't understand how she was able to drive her magic to his core and… she was feeding off of him. Her magic clung to his and feed.

His eyes widened at this realization. It intoxicated him. Though she feed on his magic, it made him feel more powerful and lively. It excited him beyond belief.

In a flash they were kissing and clawing at the rest of their clothes.

Hermiones mind was in a whirlwind. She was feeling everything he felt. Their minds were attaching to one another. She could feel his pleasure at how she was touching him and vice-versa.

However, Hermione felt nothing in her heart but ice. Her magic wrapped around him because it was tainted, he was tainted… She was tainted. Power wise they were equal. Her magic was happy to be able to feed on such a dark entity. Her magic never felt something so dark, and he his has never felt something so alive. The room was sparking with electricity.

Hermione broke out her inner thoughts when his lips attached themselves to her breast. Pleasure spike through her and her hands dived into his hair. She found herself walking backwards to the bed.

He laid her gently on the bed and she watched him with hunger as he rid himself of his clothing. She sat up and kneeled on the bed when his fingers hooked onto his underwear. He kept eye contact the whole time as he slid them down his legs. Hermione bit her lips as his penis sprang from its confinement. To her delight he left the necklace on.

He slid onto the bed and they embraced. He guided her to lie back on the mattress. He kissed down her body until he reached the valley between her thighs.

They opened wide for him and he kissed his way to her folds. He looked up and saw she was watching him and with a smile hooked his arms around her thighs and pulled her cunt right up to his mouth. His licked her lips and moaned as he tasted her juices. Needing more he slip his tongue into her and started message the walls for her cunt.

Hermione fisted her hands into his hair and held him in place as her back arched off the bed. She tried to be quiet not wanting to alert any sleeping guests, but when he started to suck on her clit she couldn't hold it in. With what seemed like a second Hermione was cuming.

He smiled against her thigh and started lapping up her juices. It excites him receive such a response from her. The last woman he had been with was in Russia and it was a hooker. She was dead now.

She laid there breathless as he kissed back up her body. When he kissed her, she could taste herself on his lip and it delighted her.

She flipped them over and smiled down at the man who had destroyed her entire world. For a moment Hermione felt like her old self again and she wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. How could she become this? How could she become this evil thing, and she realized that after all this time at battling the darkness in the world she had become that darkness.

With shaking hands she clasped his necklace. She had to do this she had to fight back. She had lost everyone. However, here they were still alive. She could leave the world with no darkness and if that meant she had to take it all in her then so be it.

"Do you want to see me wear it? Do you want me to fuck you with your darkest deed around my neck?" he removed the necklace and placed it around her slim neck. She cringed as it dived into her soul. The necklace lay between her breasts and he marveled at how beautiful she looked with it on.

"Protection?" she whispered. He summed his wand and did the needed spell. With a smile Hermione lifted her hips up and took him in her. He filled and stretched her walls; Hermione found her toes curling with delight.

Hermione slowly started to ride the man under her. Her eyes locked onto his but Hermione no longer felt the pleasure he did. She felt cold and sad. She couldn't look at him anymore. She arched backwards and rested her palms on his thighs. He started to thrust upward their hips smashing together. His eyes though focused on his Horcruxe and her mind was tormenting her as more pleasure bloomed inside her body.

Faces and voices filled her head and none of them were the man below her. She saw Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Percy, Charlie, Arthur, Molly, Dumbledore, Severus, Regulus, Neville, Luna, Tonks, James, Lilly, Mad eye, Remus, and lastly Sirius. All their haunted faces filled her mind. But Sirius's, his death always haunted her. It was so pointless. As she fixed her mind on him she found her pleasure spiking.

Tom thrusted up into the witch above him and he watched with delight as his Horcruxe bounced between her breasts. It was image of how powerful he was and how powerful he was going to be. It was proof on his superiority to the world. He was the heir to the Slytherin line. This locket and the power within were proof. He just like his ancestor will change the face of the wizarding world. It will become a safe haven for worthy wizards. No more will filthy muggle's harm them. No more will they breathe the same air as them. He will watch them all scream for mercy with a smile upon his face.

With one last thrust with his cock deep inside her they both cumed. Hermione collapsed onto Voldemort's chest both of them gasping for breath.

Tears leaked from Hermiones cold dead eyes. She felt like she betrayed them, sleeping with the enemy. However, she didn't feel any darkness, she didn't feel the need to kill anyone, but she felt empty. She ignored the man below her and just stared blankly at the bedside table that held his wand: the twin wand to Harry's.

Finally she calmed her breathing and looked to Voldemort, he was sleeping. Slowly Hermione rose with a smile. She dressed quickly and quietly. She couldn't kill him yet. He would just inhabit the world in a non-corporal form, which would really put him out of her reach.

However, she had one of his Horcruxes and his wand. She grabbed the thin wood and checked to make sure her wand was still in the pocket of her robe, and she checked her sock for her bead bag. She had everything and with a smile she left.

The sun was rising as Hermione made her way to the school. She didn't realize the mistake she made. Her hand rested on the locket. She felt like she was winning for once. However, in the headmaster's office a whole different atmosphere was shaping. She made several errors today and all would shape how the war would run.


	8. The Mistakes

this is an AU for harry potter which all rights belong to JKR. also there is a mention of rape. and there is violence.

A person who never made a mistake never tried anything new. - Albert Einstein

* * *

The Marauders and Lilly looked at Dumbledore with sad faces. They were all beyond confused. Voldemort was nothing but a radical speaker. He was running for Minister against Millicent Bagnold this January, she was going for a second term.

He spoke at pure blood dinners and held conferences. Hell the only truly bad mark on him, beside his pure blood views, was that he was brought in for questioning on the death of several muggle's. They were all tortured with the Cruciatus Curse and then killed with a knife wound to the chest. They died from the stab wound because doctors couldn't stop the bleeding, it was a cursed knife. Auroras couldn't find evidence it was him and cut him loose.

Sirius's father was friends with the man. Voldemort came over for diner several times during his childhood. Sirius always protested against his political views, but he would just laugh and pat the boys head. Voldemort bought him his first broom for his 7th birthday even though his mother protested against it.

Remus's father worked in the Ministry so he knew all about Voldemort. The man had apparently been visiting territories of vampires, werewolves and the like. The Ministry was unsure why a man who was a pure blood fanatic would go such places. There was never a complaint about him though so they could do every little questioning. When they did question the leaders of the packs would only say he stopped by for tea.

James's father had told him about Voldemort. However, it was a simple warning to not get on the man's bad side. He came over for several dinner parties with Abraxas Malfoy. One time he left in huff when their house elf spit on his shoes. To be fair he was talking about how stupid and lowly the creatures were and Spike responded in kind. However, the next day we found Spike dead with his tongue cut out. They never had the man over again.

His mind couldn't accept the part about Harry and a Prophecy; he never liked people predicting the future. It upset him at first, he cried. It was a shock for someone to bluntly proclaim not only his future sons death but his and Lilly's. Then he got angry. He was angry at his defenses teachers' tactics at pulling Dumbledore's strings. He wasn't sure what to believe. However, he could assume that that woman was not someone to take seriously.

Lilly had little knowledge on the man except from what she read in the Daily Prophet. He was depicted as a suave pure blood that was fighting for the natural born rights of his kind. They always had pictures of him from his latest outings. Lilly had to admit he was a looker.

She was scared though about what the woman said about her son. She cared little about her life, but a baby, that was harsh. As a muggle born she just believed reading the future was for crack pots and this one was way off the deep-end.

"I was right." She proclaimed to the group of boys and smiled smugly at their confused looks.

"She's dark." Right when she was healed Lilly in class, she proclaimed loudly that the defense teacher was a dark witch, and James called her a death eater, whatever that was. He tried to explain that was what his father and other Auroras called Voldemort and his band of supporters. However, Lilly thought that was a little severe at the time, now not so much. She grabbed a lemon biscuit and ate it whole. Lilly was a stress eater and the biscuit looked rather good.

"No." Dumbledore sat down heavily in his chair, sighing he put his hands over his face. He was tired of the war already and it hadn't even begun yet.

"She was talking about blood wards, those are dark magic. My father rejuvenated them when I was younger. He cut his palm and held it over the old wand for five minutes while doing all sorts of chants. Blood magic is the darkest form of magic." Sirius proclaimed waving a lemon cookie around. Sirius felt raw. He liked their teacher, and he had to admit that it was obvious she was dark. However, hearing it was a whole different story. He was glad he never made a move on the bird.

"No Sirius. She is what your father would call a gray wizard. She uses dark magic to protect others. She doesn't use them to further herself, and to my knowledge doesn't use them to harm others." Dumbledore knew that last part was a stretch. Though he stood by his words, she used dark magic to try and stop a war. He reached out as well and grabbed a few cookies.

"What did she put in the bowl?" Sirius walked to the small stone basin that sat on the corner of Dumbledore's wooded desk. He frowned at the blue liquid that had white matter inside. It looked gross like brain guts. He put his face closer to the gray bowl and flinched when he saw the wisps moving.

"They're her memories." Dumbledore looked sadly at the bowl. He gently picked up the small pensieve and brought them to his larger one. It was large like a well but made of white marble. The sides had runes carved into it. There was a rack attached to the back that held tear dropped vials each containing all different memories. In the middle of the rack was a silver metal box with a hole as its key hole. It could only be opened with his wand; it held his deepest memories that could never be seen by others.

"She wants you to see why he needs to be stopped." Sighing he dumped the white wisps into the larger pensieve. The ruins on the side started to glow a bright red.

"You see Mrs. Granger is not from this time." He waved the four over. He really didn't want to show the four these memories; he had no idea what they contained.

"So she's not a seer?" Lilly asked as she clung to James hand. Dangerous things happened to those who time traveled. Their minds couldn't take it. For all Lilly knew the woman had gone insane from bending time and this was why she was sprouting plans about blood wards.

Dumbledore laugh a good hearty laugh and clutched his belly. He could only imagine what Hermione would say to that. It would be like Remus proclaiming he was going to take a career in divination.

"No. She's a... a warrior." That was the only label he could place upon her. His eyes were gloomy, and the four found that they didn't want to look. They didn't want to see what could cause the great Dumbledore to listen to a woman with a few to many bolts loose.

They all gathered around the pensieve, but waited for Dumbledore to tell them what to do.

"What you're about to witness is sickening. It is horrifying. However, it also will have holes in it. She gave only her memories, you can tell by the white color. There are most likely other memories needed to explain everything, so do not do anything drastic with what you see." He was concerned. Harry's memories weren't included, his weren't there, and neither were Severus's. The story would be incomplete, and they wouldn't really see the suffering of each major player.

He put his face into the water and the others followed. Sirius jokingly held his breath while James proclaimed, "Bottoms up!"

It was oddments of their first year. Severus treating Harry badly and making comments about his father, the dog, thinking it was Snape, making the team, the troll, then going into the dungeon. She didn't have the memory of it being Professor Quirrell. However, she did have Harry telling her, and how Snape was one of the Protectors of the stone.

They all watched the first year with uneasiness but didn't really comment. It was strange seeing this all but not being able to interact. They all just stood there in the middle of the memory watching as people moved around them. However, they all made the appropriate sound when the children were face with major danger.

Then her memories jumped to second year. The Chamber of Secrets and all the deaths. How Ginny went missing and Harry was accused for it all. Hermione finding out what the beast was but then only to get petrified by it. She didn't have the battle between Harry and the Snake but she had Ron telling her about it. Then Harry telling her about the Diary later on.

All their mouths feel open as Ron talked about the snake. That thing was in the school right now. Their minds raced with questions. They all knew what a Basilisk was. However, no one knew there was one in the school. The law was strict and didn't allow such creatures to live.

Third year. They all found themselves glaring at Sirius, until it was explained at the end. They all watched at how much Hermione was willing to give up helping others. At how much time she spent trying to save Buckbeak as the boys ignored her.

They watched in awe as she broke the law to save not only the innocent bird, but Sirius. The danger that she put herself in with Remus and the Dementors astonished them. Remus found himself crying as he charged at the students, and smiled as Severus ushered them behind him, willing to give his life to save them. They cried as harry thought it was his dads spirit that protected them, but himself. They laughed as Hermione blasted the door open and saved the prisoner.

However, it wasn't lost on them that Peter had betrayed them all. He had basically killed not only Lilly and James, but Sirius by having to be sent to Azkaban.

The memories slipped into fourth year. The tournament. Hermione putting her studies off to aid Harry. They scrutinized each stage in the tournament with wide eyes. The maze was him entering then appearing with the body of one of the competitors. It was later explained to her by Harry. Voldemort had returned.

On it went.

When Dumbledore was killed by Severus they all waited for an explanation, he was on their side. They got none.

Those were supplied by Harry's, Dumbledore's and Severus's and they never talked about it after Harry shared the memories. Hermione always made sure to keep the four separate in different parts of her mind, because she found it too difficult to have them all together. They didn't fit smoothing organized; they clashed on time lines and events. So she cornered them all off in her mind, not even her own memories were allowed to wander.

Severus's death just seemed like Voldemort killing him for possession of the wand, and not as a sacrifice for Draco and Harry.

They wept as Hagrid carried the dead body to the square, and cheered when Harry got up and started fighting. They cringed when Voldemort fell and screamed when the death eaters kept fighting. Whimpered as members all round them fell. Once day broke over the grounds the battle ended and they collected the dead. They had won.

No.

They watched as the ministry was led by Lucius and his laws. They sobbed when Ginny was buried. The five watched as the order died off slowly. The members were picked off one by one on patrol as they still tried to keep muggle's safe.

Hermiones face was plastered everywhere wanted for being a muggle born. Soon those signs turned too wanted for being a murderer. They watched as she tracked death eaters and people of the ministry. They couldn't help but smile.

Hermione killed the death eaters one by one. Whenever she killed a death eater that held a post in the ministry, the order fought tooth and nail to get a light wizard or witch in their spot. It worked, slowly. They cringed when they saw her go after Lucius. Unlike her they could see his body guards posted throughout the bar.

They tortured her. She was strapped to a table in the dining room, on display for any and all to come and visit. She went days without being touched and days without eating. Then sometimes it was full on battering.

Knives were often stabbed into the meatiest parts of her body. The word mudblood etched into her arm by Bellatrix. The slicing hex flung randomly at her. Then they would heal her. Give her potions and she would spend days just lying there again.

She never knew when they would attack. At times they would unchain her and put a heavy collar around her throat and walk her like a dog. Hermione didn't mind, it was nice to be able to move.

The Malfoy's never touched her. They ate dinner with her in the room but would ignore her. Draco would bring her food and water when he could, though sometimes there were days between.

Then Lucius came. His wife forbade him from touching her, but she was away for a few days in Paris. When the wife's away the man will play. He was itching to touch her. Every day he saw her laying there naked with her legs spread wide open. The way she would watch him whenever he came into the room intoxicated him. She would bite her lip and arch her back trying to get his attention.

They watched her seduce him. It worked. She told him how she has been waiting for him since that night she was taken.

"I wasn't going to kill you that night Lucius. I was going to fuck you and give myself over to slavery." He tortured her. They watched in disgust as her skin was pealed from her bones and was regrown. They watched as he broke every major bone in her body, and then mended them. They watched her panting and moaning as his hands traveled over her.

"They can't torture like you Lucius. You're much more creative." Then they had sex in a pool of her blood. However, they could see her mask drop whenever he wasn't looking at. She seemed frustrated with him.

"Fenrir Greyback has wanted your blood for a while." He said panting as he collapsed on top of her. He started making lines in her blood, drawing like a child. They winced when he made two lines on each of her cheeks and one on her nose.

"I want you to scream for me while he finishes you." He knew how Hermione withstood the pain. She built her mind flawlessly. He had trouble navigating the maze within it and he wanted to know all of her little secretes. He knew that if she screamed, she would never be able to stop. That room she hid in during torture would be out of her reach. Also, during that scream the inner workings of her mind would come undone and he could easily slip in and see how she was able to hide her memories inside.

"If you scream for me, I'll allow you to be my little slave." His blood soaked hand wrapped around her throat.

"I'll set you free." With a smile he pushed himself off of her and walked away naked caked with her blood.

The next day Greyback came to see her. He raped her over and over, she never screamed. It was only when he took his nails and dug them into her shoulder that she broke. Fire erupted throughout not only her mind but the memory. As Lucius busted into her mind, he took not only Hermione but the five with him. They fell to their knees and clutched their head. It felt like their minds were going to explode.

They saw that she actually did scream throughout the entire visit in the manor. It was in her mind. In that room, is where she held all the pain, in a small shell of her mind. They watched as every wound she received there reopened. They watched her scream and scream, then she couldn't anyone, but she whimpered. In the end it was her curled on the floor in that empty red room with Lucius standing over her laughing. He withdrew from her mind with a smile.

The doors to her memories were hidden within the walls of her maze.

He haphazardly healed her as Greyback was dismissed. He unchained her and led her to the sitting room. There he ordered her to make love to him. She kissed him. She touched him. She whispered his name softly into his ears. However, she felt dead. She felt weak. She felt powerless. She was his to control now that he knew how to navigate her mind. She would be like putty to him if he casted the imperious curse.

They watched her as her dead cold eyes fixated on the letter opener. A flicker of life went back into her eyes as she plunged it into his heart. With a frown she drew the lines he did on her face on his. They were one in the same.

She used his wand to escape and was surprised that the only person she came against was Draco. He gave her robe and let her leave.

She escaped to a shack in the middle of nowhere. Harry came running out of the house with a smile on his face. It had been a month since Hermione was taken. They celebrated in each other and clung to the other with all they had. Harry helped her up stairs were she told him she was fine. She just needed rest, that's when she found the elder wand.

They were pulled from the pensive and all was quite. They didn't seem to notice the holes in her memories. Like how though Sirius died in the department of mysteries but he showed up a few days later. They didn't question it. Nor did they question on why he threw himself in front of Hermione during the final battle when the killing curse was sent her way.

They accepted his death for a death. They didn't seem to notice that Hermione was greatly affected by his death either. They didn't notice that while she cried over his body she held a hand to her stomach.

No one knew how to respond. It was too much. Peter. Voldemort. Their son. The war.

"I think you should all take a week off of school. Spend the time together and sort through what you have seen." He moved back to his desk and settled into the fine velvet seat. They followed suit and chose various seats collapsing into them with a groan. Their muscle ached from standing bent over for so long.

Lilly stared straight ahead while she grabbed cookies off of the tray and stuffed them into her mouth. James held Lilly's hand and made small strokes with his thumb. His mind was in a whirlwind with disbelief.

Sirius was frowning at his hands; he was focusing on how long he spent in Azkaban. Twelve years was a long time.

Remus was in shock. He had a wife. He had a child. He had a child who was killed with his grandmother and had their head severed off in the square in front of the ministry.

_Who would marry a werewolf?_

Harry and Hermione had received the body in a box the next day, when he inquired about the head, the Auroras told him it was policy to display blood traitors in front of all now.

Dumbledore was currently writing letters to the teachers dismissing them from their classes for the week. His pale hands were shaking as he gripped the phoenix feather quill so tightly it almost broke. He had no idea that things were that bad. He had no idea what they had to endure. He wished for Fawkes. She was currently taking a leave, he didn't know where, but he wished for her comfort.

"There will be a chamber made up for you all. I think it is best for you to stay away from students until you can pull yourselves together." They all nodded still focused on the pensieve. They watched as Dumbledore pull the memories out and stored them in glass vials like the ones on the wall behind the pensieve.

"Remus you should head to Poppy for now. I will lead the rest of you to the section of the castle you'll be staying in. Also, you boys can still go out with him tonight." They all nodded not really taking in what he was saying.

"Remus!" Lilly suddenly screeched. She marched angrily to him.

"Why didn't you tell you were a werewolf!" she hated being kept out of the loop. She considered him a friend. He was the only sane marauder. That he kept something like that from her hurt.

"It's a sore subject. I didn't want you to hate me or think bad of me." Lilly threw her arms around Remus as he hung his head in embarrassment. Lilly was the first person outside of the five that accepted him for being a werewolf.

"Remus Lupin, you are an amazing person. Who cares if you have a little furry problem." She spoke into his chest and tightened her arms around him. Remus laughed as he embraced her.

"That's what James calls it." she turned away from him as her face turned red. James and she had only just started dating, and it embarrassed her, to date such a fool.

"Oi! You married Nymphadora she's only 6. I knew you fancied younger girls but that's creepy." Sirius spoke from besides him. However, he held a smile on lips and Remus knew he was joking. Remus hadn't even met the metamorphmagus. All he knew about the bird was that she was Sirius's cousin, but most of the wizarding world was Sirius's cousin.

They all looked at each other with a small smile.

"It will not happen you guys. The future will be better, and Prongslett will be much cooler with his parents around. I mean did you see him smile at that girl? All his pumpkin juice fell out of his mouth." The all laughed. Their son. They had a son. Sirius smiled at his best friends. He would do anything to make the future between better. He couldn't go through that again.

Sirius was getting stir crazy from being cooped up in his room all day. Remus was with Madame Pomfrey getting ready for his transformation for the full moon. Poppy apparently had a new potion for him to take. She didn't tell them what it did but it was supposed to help.

James and Lilly were lying together talking about how brave their son was. Lilly was even recording it all in a scrapbook. She planned on getting pictures for it later, when he inquired how she mumbles about some spell.

Here he was left alone with his thoughts. He had yet to sleep and his thoughts were getting more jumbled and dark. Severus Snape was currently waddling through his mind.

_That fucking git!_

_ To think I started to be nice to that man!_

_ How can Hermione stand to teach him? I would have killed him by now…_

_ The bloody tosser needs to be taught lesson. _

_Sirius with a dangerous glint in his eye flew to the writing desk. _

_That little shit will get the fright of his life. _

_He'll find out what we do every month. _

_He'll get past the tree, hit the knot, and on his way to the shack he'll hear Remus. _

_The man will think it's the ghost and piss himself. He'll run back to his dungeon and cry. _

With a cold smile he grabbed a piece of parchment and started to pen a letter to the Slytherin.

_Severus,_

_The Marauders sneak out of Hogwarts once a month through the Whomping Willow and they must be stopped! I am tired of them always getting away with breaking the rules. Located on the Willow is a knob, press it and the willow will stop moving. You can wait and catch them before they leave. They always enter at 7. I hope you can finally stick it to them._

_ A deeply concerned student_

He looked over at the others and saw they were deep into their scrapbook and with a smile left the room. Remus was always taken to the shack at 6 and the Marauders snuck in around 7. By then the transformation was complete and they could horse around with the werewolf.

He made it to the owlery with seeing no one and sent the letter. It never crossed his mind that his could go badly.

Hermione sighed as she woke from her restless sleep. She felt weird. She felt like she was an alien inside her body. She could see everything but it also felt like another was seeing it as well, like they were sharing her mind and eyes. Hermione frowned and threw her blankets off of her. She had an appointment with Gringotts and with the realtor today.

When she stood nausea swept over her and Hermione fell to the floor. She felt sick and a blinding pain was pulsing through her head. Clutching her head Hermione whimpered and curled into a ball. Something felt oddly familiar about this. Within a moment it was all gone and Hermione felt alone again.

She stood shakily and started getting ready. She didn't have time to deal with such things. She had important matters to deal with.

Hermione entered Gringotts right when they opened and smiled when she saw that there were no wizards or witches in. She glided across the white and black marble floor and made her way to the front counter. The Goblin didn't even look up from his account books. He just held out his tiny hand.

"Wand" he said rather impatiently. Hermione gave him her wand and watched as he slowly looked towards it with a horrified look upon his face.

"A time traveler." He hissed out the sentence like he was speaking of the vilest creature.

"I would like to speak to the head goblin." She took her wand and ignored the death glare from the goblin. He jumped from his table and ran to the large golden door behind him.

Hermione waited and smiled when she noticed all the other goblins glaring at her. They distrusted wizards but time travelers were the lowest to them. Hermione remember the looks they gave her after she used the time turner. You would have thought she killed one of them. She never really cared enough to ask why they disliked her on the soul fact that she was a time traveler.

"Mrs. Granger the head goblin Griphook will see you." Hermione smiled at the goblin and followed him through the golden doors. Excitement coursed through her veins.

She was surprised by how simple the room was. She imaged it would be made of white marble like the outside. However, the floor was nice red wood. The walls were lined with goblin artifacts and books. And in the middle of the room on top of a red and gold rug was Griphooks desk and seated behind the desk was the traitorous goblin. Hermione couldn't help the smile that overcame her face. She never knew he ran Gringotts how fitting.

"Griphook." She took his forearm in her hand and squeezed, he followed suit. He coughed from being so uneasy and Hermione took a seat as her smile got bigger. He was surprised that she shook his hand like a fellow goblin and angered by it at the same time. She acted like they were equals. Several other goblins entered the room and lined the wall that held the door she entered. She was trapped.

"Now what business do you have with Gringotts today?" he pushed his spectacles up his nose and laced his long fingers together.

"I want to set up a credit system." The Goblins were in an uproar. They all shrieked and screamed at her, but Griphook just glared.

"We are not a charity miss." He hissed through his small pointy teeth.

"I know. I will pay you back by working for you after the war." Hermione folded her legs under her seat and smiled at the goblin. She loved how they were getting worked up.

_Well at least they reacted to the news. The order members barely even spoke._

"What war?" he seemed intrigued as did the goblins who chatted behind her. War meant death of blood lines which meant money for them. A war was a pay day.

"Voldemort will start a war and a mass genocide, there will be two. He will not only kill thousands of wizards but goblins as well. You will take our side in this war for the simple fact that he will kill you one way or another." Hermione smiled and fidgeted with the hem of her blouse. The goblins started roaring about the injustice. To kill goblins for no reason? That was insanity. However, to take this witches side; they never did such a thing.

"I can defeat him and you won't have to lift a finger. I just need untraceable money. Afterwards I will work for you to pay off the money I own. I will also give you the sword of Gryffindor." She added the last part as an afterthought. Griphook nearly had them killed for that sword.

"No I am sorry but we must decline." He turned his nose up and looked away. Hermione growled at the little toad of a goblin. She tried to be nice.

"Well then, I am sure the ministry would love to hear about the half blind Ukrainian Ironbelly in your basement." She leaned forward with a hiss. She was not leaving without a bag of money from this man. All the goblins went silent and Griphooks eyes widened with surprise.

The dragon protected old pure blood vaults, which cared very little about the creature. However, all the goblins knew that the ministry would have a field day with such knowledge. Not only would the Goblins be fined but also the pure bloods whose vaults were guarded by the beast.

"Very well Mrs. Granger." He pulled open the drawer on his black desk and rooted through it. He handed her a golden bag that connected to the goblins person vault at Gringots.

"It's a bottomless bag. You'll find all the money you need in here. Any penny you spend will be magically recorded on your bank book, which will be kept in this office. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into time traveler. We'll see you after the war." All the Goblins turned their backs to Hermione and they refused to even look at her. She felt like she was killing one of their children. As she left the building and even the goblins guarding the doors turned away from her.

She checked her watch and saw she had two hours until her appointment with the relator. With her bag full of money Hermione went shopping for all the ingredients she needed. She tucked the sack into her pocket and set off.

With a grin on her face Hermione visited a handful of Apothecaries in Diagon Alley. She couldn't buy all the ingredients in one shop because she didn't want to cause people to talk. The amount she needed was going to be making a handful of different potions but a mountain full of the same kind. Hermione also needed to go into Knockturn Alley to get the dark listed items. The wolfsbane potions main ingredients were considered against the law to own.

Hermione also stopped by the jewelers and bought more than enough golden rings and small white diamonds. She also bought gold chains as well to attach them too. Not everyone was going to want to wear a gold ring with a blood stone so out in the open. They could hide the ring under their shirts this way. She put all her purchases in her beaded bag where they were their safest.

It was nearing 2 when she felt someone watching her. The fury radiating from the source was enough to tell her to run. While she ran through the crowded streets she glanced behind her and saw Voldemort. He looked murderous. She doubted he would have any quarrels with attacking her in public.

After he woke this morning in an empty bed with one less Horcruxe and no wand, he vowed to kill her. No one stole from Lord Voldemort. He would torture the chit and slice her up and ship her back to fucking Hogwarts with a bow. He immediately sent out a picture to all of his followers and asked for them to keep an eye out for the witch as he prepared his message for her.

He had just finished up at the Three Broom sticks when he got an owl that she was in Diagon Alley. He left a broken but still alive Rosmerta bloodied on the floor behind the bar. Wandlessly he apparited to the edge of Diagon Alley and searched for her.

He found her exiting the jewelers and took off after her. He shoved people left and right trying to get her before she broke from the crowd. He had just reached her when she twisted and was gone. He couldn't even follow her because he needed his wand for that. With a scream he made his way to Knockturn Alley, he needed a wand! He hated her.

_Fucking women!_

Hermione broke through the crowd and disapparited. She landed right in front of the wizard relator office. She knew from preparing for her apparition test that in order to trace an apparition one needed a wand. She was just hopping he had required one.

With a sigh Hermione walked into the build. She was safe for now.

Hermione left the small brick build several hours later around 6 at night. Tired and aching all over, Hermione turned on the spot.

Her muscles were screaming and her heart racing. The moon was going to be up within the hour and her body was aching to change. It never would though. She would always feel the want and need to transform but would never be allowed to. With heavy steps Hermione started towards the school.

"Professor!" Hermione turned and saw Rosmerta running towards her. The sight of Rosmerta made Hermione cringe, she was covered in bruises. Hermione rushed towards the woman with her wand out.

"Hermione, he going to come after you and kill you." Rosmerta clutched at the black shall she kept over her shoulders. Her face was swollen and she still had blood crusted under her nose. Hermione pulled her beaded bag from out of her sock and ignored Rosmerta's warnings.

She gently applied the bruise vanishing cream to her face with a frown. He did this to her. She really didn't understand why he would do this to her.

"Where else are you hurt?" Hermione asked in a cold voice. Seeing that the witch wasn't paying attention, Rosmerta guided her to the Three Broom Sticks.

They entered the pub silently trying not to disturb any of the guests. Rosmerta's mother was behind the bar with her father and they frowned at the two. Rosmerta led Hermione to the room behind the slab and let her shawl fall to the ground. Bruises and hand prints littered her arms and upper torso.

Hermione vanished the cream from her face, the bruises were completely gone, and started applying the cream to her neck. Rosmerta sighed at the bruises started to fade. She looked at Hermione and smiled. She didn't blame the teacher. She heard ramblings from other professors about the woman's cause to take Voldemort down, so she supposed whatever she took would help her get there.

"When he woke this morning he was in a right state. He kept yelling and asking where you were. I told him that you left before the sun even came up, and that you said there was an emergency at Hogwarts. He sent a letter. After several hours without reply, he told me that I was going to relay a message to you. That was when he attacked me." She whispered the last part and frowned. Her hand went to her neck were bruises once laid.

"He said to tell you that, 'If you didn't give back what was his, then he'll have the darkness eat you alive." Rosmerta looked at the defense teacher with sad eyes.

"Then he got an owl and left." she shrugged. Hermione could tell the nonchalant attitude was a lie. She could see the grief in her eyes and the shaking of her hands as she twisted her shawl.

"Is there more bruising?" Hermione asked quietly. She felt awful. It never crossed her mind that he would take his anger out on someone else. She didn't think he would do such a public act.

A tear fell down Rosmerta's face and she nodded to Hermione.

"He didn't rape you did he?" Hermione would kill the man right now if he did. Fuck him going non-corporal. She'll trap his ass in a fucking pig. Rosmerta shook her head no.

"He just hit me a few good times." She wiped the tears off her face and tried to smile at Hermione.

"I'll be fine." She tried to reassure Hermione but Rosmerta was such a gentle woman, Hermione could tell she was terribly shaken up.

_This is my entire fault._

"I am so sorry Rosmerta. I never thought he would go after you." Hermione handed the cream to Rosmerta and cleared away the ointment from her arms and chest.

"You can have this. It's a bruise vanishing cream." Rosmerta took the cream with a small smile and thanked Hermione.

"If you ever need me, for anything, just send a patroness. If he ever even comes through that door call me and I'll come." Hermione smiled at the witch. And together they left the back room.

She nodded at Charles Potter, he was no doubt going to stick in the pub for the rest of night to watch over Rosmerta. He had taken hers and the parents statements and was going to file the report when he deemed them safe. This blunt act of violence got Charles thinking about the night before and what Dumbledore said. He didn't really believe that Lord Voldemort would start a war, but now he wasn't so sure. To attack a woman for no reason was beyond a dishonorable act and he hoped the family went through with a law suit. He was glad that the Defense teacher was able to heal the poor woman. After he filed the report he planned on seeing Dumbledore. Charles wanted to know what evidence he held on the Dark wizard. He may be able to stick the man in Azkaban if it was solid.

"I just wanted to go over your statement one more time." The wooden door to the Three Broom Sticks closed behind Hermione. Now almost seven with the moon at its peak, she made her way up to Hogwarts. Her bones cracked and protested the entire way.

Hermione wasn't worried about Voldemort filing a report against her, even if it was for his wand. He didn't want to be put in the situation for his Horcruxe to be known. He would most likely pay a handsome sum to Rosmerta for the situation to be swept under the rug. However, she knew that Charles would be lax with the security on the paper work and it would somehow leek to the Daily Prophet.

_The git should be sent to Azkaban._


	9. The Memory

JKR owns. rated m for sex

"A friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you."  
― Elbert Hubbard

* * *

Hermione was almost through the giant stone doors that guarded Hogwarts entrance when she heard the screams filled the night. Hermiones head whipped towards the Whomping Willow. Her mouth fell over in shock. Severus was running up the grassy hill away from the tree and Moony was chasing him. The tree was whipping around trying to catch Sirius who was running after prongs.

She didn't spare a second thought as she ran toward them, her feet crunching loudly on the grass and her heart pounding in excitement. She quickly shifted to her white dog animagus form and took off towards them. James in his stag as ramming into Remus trying to get his attention, but the wolf wanted to play. Moony kept tossing James to the side not interested in the equally built deer. Severus looked like a small mouse compared to the stag and she knew that Remus wanted to swat him around.

Hermiones eyes focused on the black dog that kept biting into Remus's butt, and thankfully not breaking skin. Padfoot even tried pulling the wolves tail but nothing distracted him from the Slytherin.

When Hermione reached Severus she shifted a few steps behind him so not to cause anymore fright. She grabbed the boy around his collar as he sputtered werewolf with complete terror in his eyes. His robes were torn and there were several nasty gashes on his face and arms. He was shaking like a leaf and such a pale green that Hermione was concerned he would puke.

She slapped him. She knew that wasn't the right thing to do, but she needed him to focus on her. He was just sputtering and shaking. He didn't even have his wand out.

"Stop running. He is chasing you because you're running." She pushed the trembling boy behind her. He clung to the teacher, his nails dug into her flesh and she tried not to flinch.

"He wants to eat me!" he shouted. Hermione was pretty sure the Slytherin pissed himself from the smell. She smiled reassuringly at the boy. She knew how frightening a werewolf was and didn't want to cause any more damage.

"No he doesn't." she started calmly and started walking towards Remus's full sprint. Severus tried to stop her but she gently removed his hands and started forward.

"Severus do not move." She shouted at the boy as he started running away again.

_Such a Slytherin!_

With a frown she squared her shoulders and held her hands out in front of her.

"Stop Now." Her voice was lower and full of power and the air crackled around her. The werewolf skidded to a halt as did the others. They all understood in that moment what Remus told them the other day; they felt like rolling on the ground and submitting. Sirius even turned his head and bore his neck to her.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the rusted colored wolf, who was practically bouncing with happiness. She laughed at how happy Remus was. She could tell by looking in his eyes that he and the wolf were united. The wolf was no longer in pain and shutting Remus out. He embraced his human side and in returned to gave him a sort of peace, which quite funnily made him act like a dog.

"Lay down." Her voice was softer than before. Remus rolled over bearing his tummy with his tongue hanging out. Hermione tickled the wolf, which caused it to kick its foot like a dog. He wiggled on the grass and his eyes drifted shut with pure bliss.

She turned to Severus, who looked on with wide eyes.

"Remus just started a new potion last that helps him with transformations. He is like a giant dog. You ran, and he thought he was supposed to chase you and play. He wouldn't have hurt you unless you hurt him." the Slytherin looked at her like she had lost her mind. He knew this was not a giant dog in front of him, but a werewolf, a werewolf that maims and kills innocent children.

"Blimey you're all crazy." Hermione was about to respond when a grunt came from in front of her.

James who just shifted from his stag was clutching his side. Hermione for a moment thought there was scratch a mark on him but sighed when she saw that it was a tree branch from the Willow. They really didn't need another werewolf hybrid like her around. It was her joy at seeing Remus so happy that stopped her from hexing the lot.

Thinking quickly Hermione turned to Severus. She could tell by his mutterings of abominations that he was not taking this well. She even heard something about a stake to the heart.

_He's not a vampire!_

Sighing Hermione raised her wand and dived into his mind. She started speaking to him and not removing the memory but altering it. Twisting it and making into a story that would cause him pride. If he felt pride from the memory maybe he was less likely at trying to uncover it.

_If he's given pride maybe he won't join them._

"Severus good job you caught the boys sneaking out but you and James were hurt in the process, please take him to the infirmary." The boy with a proud grin on his face nodded and helped James up the hill to the school. She watched their retreating backs with a frown.

Hermione turned to Remus and smiled, he was being pet by Sirius. Sirius was smiling down at his friend, but you could see guilt in his eyes. She knew what the boy did.

"Stay with him for the night and get him back to the shack." She turned and started walking away when she paused. Sirius watched her go with a sad smile.

"We'll deal with your punishment tomorrow Mr. Black." Hermione turned and glared at the boy. Anger was bubbling in her chest. If she had not been here to make the potion and intervene…Hermione didn't want to think what would have happened.

She made her way to the giant stone doors that led into the castle. When she reached the top she turned and saw Sirius running towards the willow with Remus on his tail. She couldn't help but smile despite her anger. She hoped they could get past this. The Marauders were the truest form of friends. Peter was still a major part of that she believed. She didn't know however that the rat never was.

Hermione opened the wooded infirmary doors slowly. She didn't want to wake anyone. It was still early but late enough that Remus would have been retrieved and brought here. She made her way to the four boys. They all looked peaceful.

James had his side wrapped but Hermione could smell the blood that still leaked from the wound. His hair looked even more windblown as he slept. Hermione noticed a little pucker between his eyes. She wanted to reach out and smooth out the worries but reframed. He wasn't Harry. This boy lying in the bed below her barely knew her. She knew he pitied her.

He hated her. He distrusted her. He worried about her. Above all though he pitied her and that she hated.

Her eyes travel to Severus's still body. He was sleeping as peaceful as she could expect. For the next few days he would have horrible migraines. He would experience lapses in memory every time he thought of that night. He knew the altered memories but it would still be there deep in his mind One day the memory would untwist and be revealed for the truth.

Remus looked beyond tired. However, Hermione noticed with a smile which made him look peaceful. There was slight bruising but there were no bite and claw marks. He snuggled deeply into his pillow and Hermione was delighted that she could give this to him. She pulled the extra-large hunk of chocolate from her robe. For the first time ever he would feel like eating it after a transformation.

Hermione turned to Sirius. He was wake sitting on the edge of his bed with his head hung low. He knew what he did was beyond wrong, and Hermione could see that. However, the anger that bloomed in her belly was fierce and wild.

He turned to her with red eyes. He woke when she entered but turned away from her. He didn't want to see the disappointment on the woman face. The woman who had lost everything and here he was mucking her world more. He would apologize to his friends, but he didn't know how he could make it up to her. He didn't know how to show her how broken he was.

He wanted someone to blame for the future, but in doing so almost destroyed the people he loved. Hermione turned from him and with two fingers told him to follow. He would be dealt with.

They quietly walked to Professor Dumbledore's office. The energy between them was horrible. For a second Hermiones mind lapsed back to her time. They used to fight all the time. It was about the stupidest things really. How and when she did her homework, his messiness, and the women he gave his time to, dinner, house elves, and his knack for giving away their hiding spots, where all the things they argued about. The main one before his death was her use of dark spells.

They would glare at each other for hours, then out of nowhere he would kiss her. She would push him away and smack him. He would flash the biggest smile at her and Hermione couldn't stay mad at him.

They would talk for hours; about their family, music, books, and never the war. When they decided to leave for the Horcruxe hunt she told him.

"We're leaving after the wedding." She whispered to him quietly while seating against the head of his bed. He was trying to pick out a suit for the wedding tomorrow, he wanted to match Hermiones dress but she refused to tell him the color. He turned slowly, his face was painfully blank.

"Where are we going love?" he purposely acted like he misunderstood her. He wanted to hear her say it. I am leaving you here to rot by yourself. His eyes were cold so cold that Hermione was afraid to continue.

"Sirius I told you about the Horcruxes. Harry, Ron, and I are going on the hunt for them. We can't stay here. Mrs. Weasley has a field day every time we try to leave the house. You-know-who could be moving them right now for all we know. If we stay here she'll lock us in the basement." He dropped his purple velvet jacket and frowned at her. He didn't say a word.

"I have everything we'll need packed. I just… I wanted you to know, I am going to miss you" a tear fell from her face and Sirius stopped himself from wiping them away.

"Say something?" Hermione yelled after several long minutes. She glared at the man before her who just sat there with no emotion. It infuriated her to no end.

"What would you like me to say? I'll help you pack your bags?" he yelled right back at her. His cold façade cracked and Hermione saw pure rage. His face became flushed red and his mouth set into a firm line. His eyes turned to fire.

"Oi I don't know? How about I love you? How about I hope you stay safe? How about floo me some time? How about asking me not to go?" she screamed the last part and threw his pillow at him.

"Don't go." All the anger drained from him and he fell to his knees. Hermione ran to him but he flinched from her touch.

"I have to." She reached out to stroke his hair. He allowed her amount before he rose and pulled away from her.

"Then go." He turned his back on her and went to the bathroom that was conjoined with his room. The door slammed and Hermione fell to her knees crying. They avoided each other at the wedding. Hermione didn't even know if he made it out alive for some time.

It was in January that they went to his ancestor home. He wasn't supposed to be there. However, he was sleeping in the living room with a cup of whiskey resting on the arm of his chair. They choose not to wake him. He looked tired and sick. His eyes were sunken in and his cheeks hollowed in. It hurt to see him this way, so broken.

They searched for the necklace. Kreature had it. He gave it willingly after they explained their plans for it. Hermione entertained the thought of staying. Just right here and lying on the dust covered floor. She could just let the house consume her like it has everyone else.

"Hermione are you ready to go?" she opened her mouth to respond to Ron when a voice cut her off.

"You're not going to say bye pup and Grim?" Sirius's gruff voice sounded from the door. She turned slowly to him. Their eyes locked and Hermione wanted to run to him. She wanted to fling herself into his arms and just stay there for the rest of time. She stepped forward but stopped herself. She doubted he wanted her now. He probably hated her.

He opened his arms and Hermione flung herself at him. They fell to floor but just stayed there. After what seemed like only a second Ron coughed.

"Hermione." Ron spoke impatiently from besides Harry.

"You all should stay here for the night. I have redone the wards they can't enter" he looked hopefully at Hermione. He wanted to drink her in and soak up as much as possible before she left him again. They agreed. The boys decided to head right to bed and left Hermione and Sirius alone in the kitchen.

They stared at each other taking in the difference's that happened in such a short time.

"Hermione." he sounded like a man getting water for the first time. They clashed together again and were at it. They were like new lovers all over again: all hands.

He kissed her hard enough that his teeth split her lip. His tongue savored the silk of her tongue. His hands grasped her hips tightly and he lifted her off the floor. Her legs wrapped around him. Could feel his erection even through the thick denim he wore. Their lips broke apart while they gasped for breath.

"I've missed you love." He whispered against her jaw. His tears soaked into her skin and hers fell into his hair. They stayed like that in each other's embrace until Hermione broke the silence.

"Let's go upstairs." She whispered against his ear. He carried her up the stairs. The whole time his faced was in the crook of her neck and his back shook with sobs. She just clung to him. She never wanted to let go. His nightmares had increased when she left. He could barely sleep and sometimes went several days without much of anything, no food, water, sleep, or comfort.

In his room he took her to the bathroom and held her while he drew a bath. While it filled he kissed her up and down her arms and neck. He smiled as she chuckled when he licked her ear. She looked at the man before her. The bravest and strongest she knew. This is where she always wanted to be.

She pushed his hair out his eyes and just traced his face. He stared at the woman with a small smile. She was breath taking. She was smart, funny, brave, and strong. He loved her the moment she exploded his cell door. His love you grew when she save him from the veil.

They entered the bath together and bathed each other. No one wanted to speak in fear of ruining this. They stayed in the bath until it grew to cold. They dried each other and walked naked to the large four post bed covered in white and black velvet.

Hermiones arms went around her torso. She was self-conscious of her body because of the new scars and now much weight she lost.

"You are beautiful." He kissed her gently and pulled her to the bed. His kisses trailed down her body, he licked and kissed every new scar. By the time he made it back to her mouth she cared very little about how she looked. She just wanted him.

"I love you." She whispered against his mouth. He smiled his million dollar smile.

"And I love you." He kisses trailed her jaw until he found her breast. He lightly sucked and caressed them. He had forgotten what it was like to touch her. He had forgotten how excited it made him to hear her sighs and moans. Hermione had forgotten how the roughness of his hands sent shivers up her spin. She had forgotten what it was like to feel his lips on her skin. She had forgotten how good it felt to have his body smother her with his weight.

He kissed down her stomach. He smiled up at her. She bit her lip and opens her legs wider for him. He kissed her left thigh and moved over to the right allowing his lips to ghost over her lips. He smiled into her right thigh when she growled at him. She hated when he teased her.

His tongue flicked out and licked her slit. Using his left hand he parted her lips and his tongue slid into her vagina. He messaged the walls slowly and took his time; he wanted her to always remember what it felt like to have him down here. His tongue moved to her clit and he sucked up it gently. He loved how her back arched when he bit he clit softly. He went back to massaging her with his tongue when he moved his right hand slowly up her leg.

With two fingers he slowly started to stretch her walls for him. It had been months since he last felt her clench around him and he wanted to make sure she was satisfied before he turned into a teen boy who couldn't last a thrust.

He found her special g-spot and curled his fingers perfectly to hit it every time he thrusted his fingers into her. He got painfully just listening to the catches in her breathe. The way her hips bucked against mouth and hand was driving him insane. For a moment he thought he was going cum when her fingers dug into his scalp.

Her legs wrapped around his head locking him into place. He hummed against her clit getting her more worked up. He couldn't help but chuckle when she smacked his head urging him to go faster. And faster he did. With several more thrusts of his fingers and her walls clamped around him and cum rushed over his fingers.

With a sigh her legs fell besides him but her hands stayed in his hair messaging his scalp were she tugged earlier.

His tongue lapped up her juices and he drank them like a dying man. To him she tasted like a good firewhiskey. He didn't want to waste a drop.

He kissed up her stomach until he reached her mouth. His tongue flicked out and traced her perfectly shaped lips. They stayed like that for a moment kissing and tasting her between them.

She flipped them over causing Sirius to yelp at the quickness. With a smile she did just want he did to her.

Her lips trailed down his rough jaw that held several days of growth. Her face lovingly rubbed against his soft chest her like a cat. She missed falling to sleep with her face like this smashed against his chest and listening to his heartbeat. Her tongue flicked out and curved around his tanned nipple. She traced not his scars but his tattoos. These were the real symbols that bore his heartache.

She kissed his thighs and smiled up at him when he groaned as her lips ghosted over his penis. She kissed the base and up the shaft. Her tongue traced the head of his cock. She pulled away and smiled at the way he threw his hands in the air. She chuckled and his eyes twinkled with love at the woman below him. He could see her gathering spit in her mouth.

He remember the first time she asked him how he like a blow job. She was 16 and it was Christmas. They considered themselves a couple but up until that point they had only kissed. To the wizarding world Hermione was an adult and if they wanted to they could marry. However, they took their relationship slow.

When she asked him that question they were in the library. Hermione was sitting between his legs with her back against his chest, and to get her railed up he told her in detail how he liked it.

Hermione spit onto her hand and gripped the base of his cock. Keeping eye contact with him she took him into her mouth. Her tongue was flat against the underside of his member and she bobbed her head up and down sucking gently. Her hand twisted jerked up his cock with her hand.

He watched her with hungry eyes and he almost came undone when her lips gasp wider for breath with spit trailing to his cock. He same a glint in her eyes as she cupped his balls and massaged them in her dainty hand.

A moan escaped from his mouth and his hands fisted in his sheet. Her hand let go of the base of his dick. A pop sounded as her mouth let of his dick. He eagerly reached for her as she smiled with her teeth at him. He nearly cummed when she placed her teeth gently around his head of his cock. She knew that was how to get a small pearl of cum from his dick.

Her tongue licked the slit on his penis and with her tongue still out with the bead of his juices on it she crawled up his body. As they kissed Hermione moaned into his mouth. She could taste not only him but her and to her it was like sun shine.

She flicked her hand and her spit was gone from his member. Manually she opened his bedside draw and pulled out the lube. It had been 5 or 6 months since she had last had him and she didn't want anything to go wrong.

Her hand went between their bodies and she slathered the lube on him. Locking her golden lust filled eyes on his melted ice eyes. Hermione positioned him at her opening.

Her eyes flutter closed she lowered her hips onto his. They sat there for a moment allowing this moment to fill their memory. He fit her perfectly. Her hands laid on chest and his rested on her back.

She opened her eyes and with a nod he turned them over so he was above her. He loved the way her hair fanned around her and she loved how his fell over his shoulder in soft ringlets. Her hand cupped his jaw and he started to slowly pull his hips back.

They both thrusted forward and cried out in pleasure when their hips smacked. After that moment they were animals. They moaned and switched between her ridding him and him on top. Their thrusts were getting more frantic. As time went one there was no longer unison between them and their thrust were wild. They just needed to be filled with the other.

Sirius's grip on Hermiones hips became bruising and her fingers dug deep into his shoulder. With on last turn he was on top of her. With one last powerful thrust they fell over the edge and cumed together.

Blood leaked from the scratches on his back as did the ones on her hips. His head lay in the crook of her neck and he breathed her in. Her legs and arms stayed wrapped around him and he was still nestled deep inside her.

She turned her head and forced him to look at her. He looked like a broken man. He knew she was going to leave again. He searched his brain for a way, any way to keep here in his arms forever.

"I'll always be right here Sirius." Her hand was over his heart. "I'll always be with you." He smiled at the witch but it was broken. It wasn't the same. He needed her to cling to when the darkness became too much.

He rolled off of her and went into the bathroom. Hermione stayed where she was on the bed, knowing he needed a moment. He didn't know if she was going to stay through the night. Quickly he grabbed the two way mirror that he kept hidden under towels in the bathroom and placed it in her beaded bag with a note on top.

He grabbed a towel and wetted in the sink. Hermione hated sleeping in the sex juices. She complained that it dried and was hard to scrub off in the shower.

He walked back to room and chuckled as the woman pushed herself up on her forearms to watch him walk naked to the bed. She did this every time. When he asked why she proclaimed that she loved seeing him walk naked. She followed with why he loved to clean her with a towel after sex when he could just clear it away with his wand. He proclaimed it was so that he could use it to masturbate to when she wasn't there. After that Hermione never made a comment but it became a ritual of theirs.

He softly cleaned her and when he was done tossed the towel onto the chair by his dresser. He laid down next to her and Hermione like always rolled over and placed her head over his heart.

"I love you Grim." She whispered.

"And I love you Grim." His hand rested on her head and soon he fell to sleep. All the while Hermione listened to his heart.

She gently got out of the bed to not disturb him and dressed in a pair of his underwear and pulled her trousers over them. She grabbed his undershirt and pulled it on and grabbed the plain black t shirt he wore earlier. The only thing of hers she was wearing was her bra and trousers. She grabbed her wand and beaded bag and left her Grim to sleep.

She couldn't say goodbye to him. She wouldn't be able to leave. She walked to the boy's room and gave a slight knock. She opened the door to see them sitting on the beds already to go. With a nodded they headed to the backyard and disapparited. Little did she know that he watched her go with tears falling down his face. He clutched the twin mirror in his hands and hoped to speak to her soon.

After several apparitions they settled in a little field off of the forest of dean. Hermione started the wards without saying anything to the boys. When she was satisfied with their security Hermione opened her beaded bag and pulled out the tent. A heavy object fell into her lap and Hermione picked up the mirror.

She knew it was a communicating mirror and guessed by its sudden appearance it was Sirius's. Hermione smiled at the piece of glass and turned it over. There was a piece of paper with one word.

_Always_

"Professor?" Sirius called to Hermione with a concerned look on his face. She led the way to Dumbledore's office but didn't say a thing to the boy. When they reached the gargoyle she just stood there. Sirius was assuming she was waiting for him to go first, but after he said the password and she just stood there, he assumed not.

She had a faraway look on her face and a ghost of a smile. When she started crying he got the impression something was wrong, well more wrong than it already is.

"Professor" he called louder and his hand reached out and settled on her shoulder, he squeezed gently. She jumped slightly and looked at him with wide eyes.

"I'm so sorry" she said with sadness and sincerity that he found himself frowning at her. With a haunted look Hermione walked up the gargoyle and simply laid her hand on its right shoulder.

Sirius found himself wishing that Remus ate him last night instead of allowing him to rub his tummy. He knew that what he did was horrible. However, the event still happened and he knew he deserved to be punished. So here he was now sitting in Dumbledore's office listening and watching Professor Granger pace.

"How could you put such an innocent student in danger?" she asked as her eyes shine with rage.

"Do you even give a tiny ounce about other people? Or is revenge the only thing you care about?" she snapped at him.

"Because of your recklessness your best friends were put in danger and will be for the rest of their lives1" she threw her hands in the air.

"James could have been bitten or scratched, that would have ruined his life!" Dumbledore watched with a blank face as the professor yelled at the boy. He noticed something odd with the type of anger she held, like he had hurt her personally for doing this act.

"Remus was exposed as a werewolf. He could be kicked out of school. He could have been sent to Azkaban for attacking students! He would have been given the kiss if he would have bitten anyone." She growled the last few words at him

"Remus entrusted you with his most prized secret and you threw it away like it was nothing." Her pointed finger jabbed at him with each word.

"Not only did you just expose Remus as a werewolf but you exposed yourself and James as illegal animagus, which is punishable by law as well." Sirius frowned they knew that.

"You have tarnished not only this school, our respect for you, but importantly you may have lost your friends." Your friends are everything.

"I have been through so much war but I have never been more disgusted by an act." For Sirius, a man whose whole purpose was based on his friends, to throw them to the crows so fast, it broke her heart

"What do think is going to happen when Severus remembers?" Hermione grabbed onto his jaw and forced him to look at her. After several beats she shook his jaw. "Well?"

"I thought you changed his memory." He said quietly with his eyes quickly down casted again.

"Severus Snape is going to be the best Legilimency and Occlumency I have ever seen. My little twist will be undone the moment he start to arrange his mind." Hermione let his face go and backed up from the pure blood. She felt nauseated by the pleasure that ran through her at seeing the bruising already start to form on his face.

"What did he do, steal your pumpkin juice?" she sneered at him. He opened his mouth several times, but found he could only stare at the floor. He didn't know what to say.

"Miss Granger, I would only be guessing, but I think it was seeing your memories that made him so angry to do this." Dumbledore spoke from his desk. Hermione whipped around and glared at the man.

"My memories? Well maybe he missed how Severus saved us all so many times. I guess he missed how you twisted and manipulated the man. I guess he missed how Lilly, his best friend since childhood, was taken from him by Sirius and his band of delinquents." She screamed at the old man. Her magic was starting to get out of control and objects were falling from the selves.

"No Miss Granger if you recall you gave us your memories." She looked at the man like he was barking mad.

"Yes I gave you my memories!" she glared at the man as his bookshelf fell.

"Just your memories." He spoke softly. Hermione opened her mouth for him to stop his nonsense when it hit her. They didn't see. Didn't see how Severus slaved away for weeks trying to save Dumbledore from himself. How he was a hero.

"You think because I gave incomplete memories is the reason why he had a boy go to his potential death?" she looked at him like he was sprouting horns. Even though she gave them incomplete memories doesn't mean that he can justify what he did. It doesn't change the fact that he used his friends in such a horrible way. He still did it before in her own time without her memories. She explained just that.

"You're right." Dumbledore told the enraged teacher. That didn't make it right. If he didn't care about Severus's life, than he should have cared about Remus.

"Do you know what they do to captured wolves." She whispered as she got closer to Sirius. Her eyes were darkening with each step. Sirius watched her with wide eyes partly scared for his life and slightly turned on.

"They keep them in a silver cell at the ministry until trial. In there they start to go mad you see. Their minds start to wither within several days. Their faces and bodies will start becoming animal like within a month." Her mouth was next to his ear and she was whispering it so softly that Dumbledore had a hard time hearing her.

"A then they allow them to go to trial. Now the wolves are so gone into their animal sides that the chance of them not trying to attack the room of officials is slim. They'll be sent to Azkaban under the note that they are too dangerous to be released back into public and not allowed to be near other prisoners." Dumbledore couldn't see from this angle, but Hermiones tongue darted out and traced Sirius ear. He shuddered with pleasure. He felt horrible. Here she was explaining what could have happened to his best friend when all he could care about was fucking her.

"There they will rot in a cell with Dementors sucking any humanity right out of them. They won't be allowed to transform. They'll be kept in a special marble cell that will not allow the moon to change them." Hermione shifted her position to his other ear. Her arousal was reaching a dangerous height and she was gleeful with the idea of going back to the pub...or maybe having Sirius.

"They'll still act like the wolf though. With human dull finger nails they'll rip at their skin. And with filled down teeth they'll bite into their flesh. They do this all because their wolves are screaming needing to be released. As each month goes by without being released their wolves will start to die. It is painful." Hermione whispered into his other ear as her hand rested over his heart.

"Lastly, while he clings to the last string of life, they will cut his heart out with a silver knife. It'll be sold on the black market and the used for the darkest potions." She backed away from Sirius pure rage and pure lust on her face.

"You're a dog, which means you're supposed to be loyal, kind, and to protect your friends with your life… I don't see any of those things. That fate was what you almost put three boys into. You betrayed them like a rat would." He knew what she was referring to. She was saying he was as bad as Peter and their actions could lead to the death of all their friends. He hung his head down masking the tears that ran down his face. Dumbledore rose from his desk with a blank face. He was anger with Hermione, she took it too far. She made this personal when there was no need. She was allowing the darkness to take her over to quickly.

"As punishment for your action Mr. Black you will have detention every night with Miss Granger." Hermione opened to speak against such a thing when Dumbledore kept talking. "You will no longer be permitted to go to Hogsmeade. If you step one toe out of line you will be removed from Hogwarts." He waved his hand and dismissed them and with a frown moved to his back room. Hermione was hiding something important from them all and he knew without a doubt it would greatly influence those two


End file.
